


九月的某一天

by PhilenaP



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Q's Name is Alex, Sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 重新修改过之后的《九月的某一天》，更改了一些情节。并不是一个善良的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Q的真名按照之前的电影和作者自己的设定被设定为Alexandra Boothryod.  
> 原作中Q的助手R被设定成物理学女博士。  
> 本文中设定M和Q的父亲，即Geoffrey Boothryod（老版本中的Q博士）是战友。
> 
> 与原作没有任何关系，他们不属于我。

This is to be alone; this, this is solitude!  
\--Childe Harold's Pilgrimage (Canto IV, Stanza 33).

 

见过了太多的黑夜，但还是要把自己的光明献给这个世界。

 

那本《拜伦诗集》被Alex放回到自己的双肩背包中，然后他端起放在自己左手边的茶杯，喝了一口已经有些冷掉的袋泡茶。屏幕上的代码让他觉得有些头痛，“不如下午去外面走一走”，他想着，却又低下头继续思考接下来的一行代码应该怎么写。  
年轻人的脖子上挂着他的工作证，Alexandra Boothroyd，CREST研究员。当初他17岁从剑桥的三一学院毕业之后选择到UCL的CREST研究所，这是他能够选择的有限工作中比较好的一个了，Alex只是想到伦敦来工作，CREST的研究员的空余时间比其他工作都要多上不少。  
“我听到妈妈说你要去伦敦了，我能跟你一起去吗，你什么时候会回来？”他记得自己问过父亲这样一个问题，当时他只有五岁，站在客厅门口，他的父亲站在门廊里，手里拿着羊毛外套。听到这句话之后Geoffrey Boothroyd愣了一下，回过头来看着他，和他一样的眼睛里是那个时候他还不能理解的神色。随后，Geoffrey弯腰在他额头上吻了一下。“现在还不可以，Alex，也许等你再大一些……”  
现在他就在伦敦，这个离他自己的家乡有一定距离的城市，这个他父亲总是一遍一遍地来过的城市，端着自己的白色茶杯站在CREST实验室的窗前看着楼下已经开始落叶的那些不知名的乔木。他有些悲哀地发现在自己的记忆里，父亲的形象已经抽象成了一个符号，他想不起Geoffrey的样子以及声音，只有在看着放在自己电脑里的那些旧照片的时候才能模模糊糊地想起这个人是谁。  
他从来不觉得自己是一个典型的程序员，对于Alex来说，生活不是，而且永远不能用简单或者复杂的代码来架构。比起窝在UCL研究所里跟一群程序员写程序，他更愿意到隔壁的艺术学院看那些学习纯艺的学生们创作油画。那种被亚麻籽油和颜料的味道包裹起来的氛围让他感到莫名其妙的安心，他承认自己对艺术也许一无所知，而这种无知让他产生敬畏，他花费大把的时间，像一个偏执且疯狂的信徒看那些准画家们是如何在空无一物的画布上涂抹，最终画布上色彩斑斓。一位主修油画的学生对他说他想创作一系列名为“九月”的油画作品，Alex点了点头，默默接过了那位拿着羊尾平笔的准画家递过来的一瓶柠檬水。其他时候他会心血来潮去一个他从未去过的地方闲逛，等到黄昏来临的时候再到最近的一个还在营业的超市买一个罐头熏咸肉味的三明治当作晚餐，边走边吃，直到夜晚真正开始拥抱整个城市，街道上亮起了街灯，有的时候他甚至会走到国家美术馆打发剩余的时间，再乘坐地铁回到学校。  
这或许是能够让他暂时忘记自己是谁的一种方法，就像他的咖啡、他的烟草和酒精。让他忘记自己是那个在父亲失踪之后就开始自己学习编程，14岁直接进入三一学院的人们所说的天才，同时也让他忘记自己现在是英格兰地区，甚至是整个不列颠三岛最大的黑客。他忘记了自己是什么时候养成的这种自我逃避的习惯，也许是在剑桥的时候，又或许是10岁的时候，他看着父亲出门，等着那个在他记忆中已经身形模糊的影子再一次转过身来看着他。他忘记了自己等了多长时间，也许从他的父亲上一次离开，直到现在。  
他总是在逃避所有能触及到他最不想提起的记忆的一切，然而他发现自己的身后已经没有了庇护所。

那是九月的某一天，空气中弥漫着一种无法形容的味道，Alex觉得这像是苹果的香味。他背着自己的黑色双肩包，一路小跑穿过花园，顺便看了一眼自己的手表，学术交流会还有10分钟就要开始了，他可不想迟到。

“我不记得这个交流会对本科生开放。”  
Alex还是迟到了一小会儿，在门口出示了自己的证件之后只能在后排的一个空座位上坐下来。连续爬了五层楼梯让他现在呼吸都不均匀，这栋楼的电梯什么时候坏不好非得在他还有两分钟就迟到的时候坏掉。  
Alex坐在椅子上，脸颊有些泛红，他拉开自己厚外套的拉链，里面的衬衫已经被汗水微微浸湿了。  
旁边坐的是一个从来没有见过的陌生人，Alex打量了他一会儿，那个人穿着剪裁得体的西装外套，蓝色的眼睛盯着Alex看他从双肩背包里掏出电脑，过了一会儿，Alex终于忍不住用一种尖锐的语气问他。  
“如果你是第一次来这个交流会的话，我可以原谅你的无知，Bond先生。”  
那个有着蓝色眼睛的陌生人有些惊讶地看着Alex，脸上露出一丝惊讶的表情，下一秒当他看到自己胸前挂着的通行证上的名字的时候，那惊讶的表情才消失，脸上是有些自嘲的笑容。上面写着：交流学者，James Bond。  
“对不起，我只是没有想到这里会聘用如此年轻的教授。”  
“少讽刺了，我不是什么教授，我的头发还好好的。我是CREST的研究员，在读我的第二个博士学位。”Alex说着，并没有抬头看，依然低头看着他的电脑屏幕，在台上的主讲已经把模型通过局域网络发了过来，他一边看一边再心理默默给这个模型挑刺。真是太粗糙了，Alex摇了摇头，他相信自己能在一个小时之内做一个更好的。  
James Bond的脸上是一个略有些复杂的表情，Alex没有把通行证挂在外面，他的眼睛只盯着电脑屏幕，在跟Bond说话的时候甚至都没有抬头看他一眼。  
“CREST的研究员……”James Bond有些缓慢地说着这句话，台上的UCLIC的教授还在滔滔不绝地讲他的新型交互式模型的原理，“你已经知道了我的名字，我是James Bond，隔壁学校过来的交流学者，我研究经济学。当然我不需要坐车，步行就可以过来交流。”  
Alex哼了一声，他当然知道这个家伙说的是哪里，“Alexandra，你可以叫我Alex，他们都这样叫我。”他的绿色眼睛依旧盯着电脑屏幕，偶尔抬头看看站在讲台上的教授投在屏幕上的讲义。James Bond的身上有着好闻的香水的味道，似乎又有一些苹果的味道，他不太确定。Alex尽量不让自己的注意力分散到坐在他旁边这位交流学者的身上，手指在键盘上敲打着，修改着自己的模型。  
一会儿他们的小组要上台去展示近期的工作成果——一个给金融衍生品定价系统制作的搜索模型，但是他还是对模型本身不是很满意。Alex是一个完美主义者，这对于程序员来说是一个很大的缺点，他编写的所有程序都要被修改不知道多少遍，Alex 会把程序修改到最后一刻，并且不断绝望地发现有越来越多的东西需要修改。  
他坐在台上旁边的椅子里，主讲开始在那边讲解着他们模型，Alex不喜欢什么领队或者是主讲的位置，太过招摇反而会给自己惹上不必要的麻烦。他看着那个坐在后排的有着令人难忘的蓝色眼睛的交流学者，有些出神。  
Bond似乎饶有兴趣地看着他们在汇报，Alex心里有一些鄙夷，研究经济学的交流学者，他们能不能听懂还是一个问题。似乎这是他对于商学院的人的一种偏见，就像商学院的那些家伙一直对于计算机专业的学生抱有偏见一样。然而他却发现自己很难把目光从那个交流学者的身上移开，底下有一个UCLIC的教授追问他一个问题，“Boothroyd博士，Boothroyd博士，你听见我的问题了吗？”教授似乎有些着急，Alex才突然发现自己一个字也没有听进去。  
他从台上有些狼狈地走下来，坐到Bond的旁边，坐下之后他发现自己的双手有些发抖，手心里除了一层细细密密的汗，Bond递给他一张纸巾，他接过来的时候指尖碰到了对方的手，James Bond的手上的皮肤粗糙，像是被什么草草打磨过一样。

“为了弥补我之前的话，我是不是可以请你喝一杯，顺便你应该过了可以喝酒的年龄吧，Alex？”James Bond看着Alex擦掉自己手上的汗，压低声音对他说，他一直在观察这个年轻的博士，对方未免太过年轻，脸上还有一两个青春痘，稚气未脱。但是Alex有一双写着不属于他这个年龄的成熟的绿色眼睛。  
“我虽然不想和你多说几句话，但是我并不想拒绝你的酒。我今年满19岁，你可以放心带我去任何一个地方的酒吧。”  
“晚上七点，Princess Louise？”他没有想到年轻人真的答应了，于是饶有兴趣地等着Alex的回答。  
“果然是老年人的品味，”Alex的嘴角露出了一个嘲弄的笑容，“我可以带你去一个年轻人们喜欢的地方，就在UCL旁边，”他草草在自己的便笺纸上写下一个名字和地址，放到James Bond面前的桌子上，“你应该能找到。对不起，Bond先生，我实验室里还有其他事情，先告辞了。”  
Alex熟练地把电脑收好，塞进了黑色的双肩包里。他回头看了一眼还坐在后排的James Bond，只是匆匆离开时的一眼，Alex看到那个交流学者给了自己一个一闪而过的笑容，随后他离开了那间会议室，台上的主讲依旧在滔滔不绝地讲着，Alex却没有心情再听下去，他还有更重要的事情要做。刚才他收到了那边的短信，一份六位数报酬的单子，他要回CREST和对方商讨具体事宜。  
而James Bond看着年轻的研究员的背影消失在自己的视野中，他继续听着主讲讲那些枯燥无聊的理论。7点，他从来不会拒绝请任何一个人喝酒，但是他之前从未请过一个年轻的Geek喝酒，那个年轻人和之前他一起共饮的那些妙龄女郎有太大的区别，但这不失为一个全新的尝试，他想着，拿出手机用地图寻找着那个UCL附近的小酒馆。

“于是这就是现在年轻人的口味？”  
“不如说是计算机学院的口味，好好看看你的周围吧，里面不知道有多少是未来的硅谷高级码农，又有多少能在凌晨的时候通宵搞出改变世界的东西。”Alex的手里拿着一瓶喜力，绿色的眼睛扫了一眼周围的人，那些大学生们站在吧台旁边，有些人说话带着美国口音，有些又有法国口音，帽衫或者是水洗衬衫和皱巴巴的牛仔裤以及边框眼镜似乎已经成了全世界程序员的标准配备。  
站在一旁的经济学学者有些无奈地又给自己拿了一瓶啤酒，这实在不是他的口味，James Bond自认为是一个十分传统而且老派的人，马提尼，伏特加做基酒，摇的不要兑的。这个充斥着Geek笑点的Pub里当然不会有人喝摇的马提尼，那些程序员们用他们的黑话说着只有他们能够听懂的笑话，他们消耗大量的啤酒，产出的是屏幕上的代码。  
“不要认为程序员的世界里男人是主宰，听起来也许像是异教崇拜，但是程序员的确是一个女人创造的职业。”Alex凑到他的耳边，Bond听出来年轻人的声音中带有一丝醉意，白天那听起来尖锐刻薄的声音现在变得柔软不少，然而内容却犀利依旧。  
“于是你们的研究中心里都会挂着圣母像？”  
“别蠢了，这就是我为什么不喜欢研究经济学的人，太死板，永远不能理解我们的笑点，”也许是酒精的作用——在Bond看来这个年轻的研究员已经喝了不少的喜力了，Alex的话渐渐多了起来。“也许那些智商不足的人才会去研究法律和经济这些没有什么技术含量的东西。我是无神论者，我只信伟大的科学之神，不要告诉我你还是天主教徒，Bond先生。”  
“我是共产主义者，你相信么，Alex。你说我死板，而你这句话也是一种刻板偏见。”既然你喜欢用这种方式说话，Bond这样想着，满意地看见对方像一只被踩到尾巴的猫一样先是有一丝愠怒，后来又变成了那种带有讽刺意味的笑容。年轻人的深色头发在Pub的暖黄色灯光下像是那些昂贵的巧克力一样。  
“很好，凯恩斯主义的破产，也是你的破产，Bond先生。为了这个世界好，你是不是应该再给我一瓶啤酒？”  
然而Bond却拿走了Alex手中那瓶没有喝完的喜力，还剩下三分之一，在有些空的酒瓶里晃荡着。“你喝的够多了，Alex，在我看来19岁也不是让你酗酒的理由。”他抓住年轻人敲打键盘的手，拉近了和年轻人之间的距离。  
“你研究经济学，这就是你调控的方式么，政府干预机制？英国是一个自由的市场，我有需求，这里有供给，你不能肆意干预一个自由的市场。”  
“我是研究经济学，但是作为一个公民，我有义务告诉你不能酗酒，而且我也不想在你喝醉了之后把你送回家。”Alex的手依然被Bond抓在手里，Bond没有使台大力气，Alex和他靠的很近，他能感觉到年轻人的呼吸，Alex 的绿色眼睛中有一丝迷离，就像湖面上清晨会泛起的薄雾。  
“那么手机借我。”Alex伸出手，那只经常敲打键盘的右手指甲修剪得整齐，“我不会把你的手机卷跑的，我还不会缺钱到向隔壁学校的教授打劫。”  
Bond从自己的外衣口袋里掏出那个自己在接到这个任务之后刚买的手机递给Alex，他不知道这个CREST的研究员想要干什么，如果Alex真的要做些什么的话他也不会知道，手机或者其他的一些电子产品对于他来说就只是Vauxhall Cross的Q Branch给他的一些玩具而已，况且他玩得也不太精通。Alex的手指按着手机的键盘，神情专注，而Bond靠在吧台上，看着Alex捧着他的黑色手机。他看见那个年轻人的脸上闪过一瞬间的惊喜，然后带着满意的笑容把手机还给了James Bond。  
“如果你想继续请我喝酒或者是下一次交流会又把某位CREST的研究员当成本科生的话，你可以打电话给我。”  
“你的意思是CREST里面有很多像你一样的研究员？”  
“不，我只有一个，而且是独一无二的。”Alex挑了挑眉，手揣在牛仔裤的口袋里。  
James Bond发现他真的是喜欢这个年轻研究员脸上那种嘲讽中带着一点骄傲的笑容。

Alex说的没错，他的确是CREST里独一无二的研究员。Bond发现自己又不自觉地走到了CREST的门口，玻璃门的一侧，一群程序员们正在疯狂地产出一些有用或者没用的代码，这已经快成了他的一种习惯。那天他把Alex送到地铁站之后，看到自己的手机中多了一个应用程序，第二天他在CREST的实验室里问Alex那时什么的时候，对方只是轻描淡写地说了一句“让我能够知道你在哪里的东西而已”，Bond发现Alex在说这句话的时候嘴角扬起了一个不易被察觉的笑容。  
James Bond现在的身份是经济学教授，和UCLIC共同完成金融分析的相关合作，属于跨学科合作交流的一部分，他不再是那个在刀尖上讨生活的特工，而成了一个分析经济的大学教授，  
而Vauxhall Cross给他的真正任务却不是这个。  
他要装作一个交流学者，谢天谢地Bond还没有把多年前在剑桥求学时候学到的东西忘得一干二净，为了装好这个角色他甚至从书店抱回了不少经济学的课本。他的目标是计算机研究中心的一个教授，那个人很有可能会把涉及国家机密的一些情报出卖给国外间谍机构。  
对于007来说，这个任务简直就是MI6给他的变相休假。  
“怎么今天没有看到Alex？”  
他问一个正在写代码的未来硅谷码农，果然没说错，那个戴着边框眼镜的研究员回过头来，Bond记得他的名字是Liam，用一口带着浓重西海岸口音的英语跟他说“哦，你说Alex，他不在，通常他只有周一和周三的上午才会过来露个面，我们一般在网上用邮件或者MSN联系。”  
“那么我能在哪里找到他？”  
“如果你没有啥特别的事的话，一般情况下你找不到他，没准儿他在隔壁艺术学院，或者在不知道什么地方，我劝你不要去找他，如果有事的话他会给你打电话的。”说完，Liam又低下头对着屏幕堆码，“如果有事他会给你打电话的，”James Bond想了一会儿，自己还真的没有什么事。  
目标的表现一切正常，没有什么特别需要他担心的。

他回到自己的办公室，看了两本过期的《经济学家》杂志，午饭的时候他去学校旁边的小餐馆买了个三明治，生活突然变得如此轻松，让James Bond一时间有些适应不过来。  
在外人看来，Bond先生只是在DPU旁边的公园长椅上察看他的邮件，顺便享受难得的明媚午后阳光。但是他实际上是在用MI6总部给他的电脑向Vauxhall Cross发送任务的进展情况，虽然这是一个类似于休假的任务，但是进展还是要按照规定每隔一段时间上报一次。  
下午的阳光透过花园的树木照在地上，留下斑驳的阴影，偶尔会有一些灰色和白色的鸽子跳到长椅上啄他没有吃完的杏仁麦芬蛋糕。  
突然，那些鸽子全部都飞到远处的树上，翅膀扇动的声音在这个静谧的午后显得十分响亮。他听到了脚步声，越来越近，有一瓶番石榴汁放到了刚才鸽子驻足的地方，瓶身上还有一层细细密密的水珠。  
“我们的Bond先生连下午茶的时间都要关心国际经济形势么？”  
他抬头看了一眼，站在自己面前的年轻人挡住了他面前的阳光，深色的卷发、不合身的大外套下面是一件一看就没好好打理过的衬衫，细条纹领带胡乱地挂在他的脖子上，领口的最上面一个扣子没有扣，露出一小块脖子上的皮肤。  
“如果你现在不在你的电脑前面的话，是不是有很多电脑会免受攻击？”年轻人坐到了自己的身边，Bond下意识地把电脑屏幕转了一个角度，确保年轻人看不到任何内容。  
“你说的没错，我坐在电脑前面的每一分钟都是钱。难得我愿意放弃几百英镑来陪你，Bond先生，还是你更愿意我叫你博士，还是直接叫你James？”  
Alex从大衣的口袋里给自己拿出了一罐罐装的柠檬水，拉环拉开的清脆声音回响在两人之间。最后Bond还是选择把笔记本电脑合上，他不能让Alex这个CREST的小家伙接触到这台MI6的设备，谁都知道，CREST里的十个研究员里面有九个是在MI5挂名的黑客，另一个是在MI5、MI6和CIA都挂名的黑客。  
“我不记得我的工作证上有写我是博士。”  
“得了吧，谁不知道现在的教授——看你的年龄、以及你交流学者的身份你是一个教授，都是从牛津剑桥出来的博士。或者你是从美国还是欧洲其他地方过来的，看样子你又不像。”  
“我是你的校友，Alex，三一学院。”  
“嗯？我不记得我跟你说过我是三一学院的学生。”  
Bond伸出手抓住了Alex的左手手腕，年轻研究员的手腕虽然纤细但是绝对有力量，他小心而又仔细地把外套的袖子往上拉了一下，露出了白色衬衫袖口的袖扣。剑桥三一学院的纪念品，他再熟悉不过。  
“年轻人，你似乎毕业之后就没有再买过袖扣。我当年毕业的时候也有一对学校的袖扣，不过现在不知道被我放到哪里去了。”  
Alex迅速地把手抽回来，把外套的袖子整理好，看着James Bond坐在他的左边喝他刚才放在那里的番石榴汁。  
时间在不经意间流逝，Bond能够闻到番石榴汁的甜味和Alex身上淡淡的柠檬香皂的味道。Alex没有说话，低头玩着他的手机，而Bond看着在他们脚下啄蛋糕快的灰鸽子。  
“我能不能请你喝一杯咖啡？”  
“哦，那我倒很乐意给你推荐我最喜欢的咖啡馆。”年轻人抬起头来看着他，绿色的眼睛里流露出少见属于他这个年龄的光芒。


	2. Chapter 2

Alex把茶杯放到打开的电脑旁边，坐在他对面的Bond看着他一边喝茶一遍盯着电脑屏幕。这是一家离Holborn不远处一家破旧的小茶馆，只有几张实木的小桌子，门口挂着一串不知道老板从什么地方旅游带回来的诡异纪念品。Alex给自己熟练地点了一杯红茶，加两份糖，而Bond坐在那里，思考了两分钟还是要了一杯咖啡。  
“我不知道你还喜欢喝茶。”  
“难道在你的印象里程序员都应该喝可乐或者红牛么，这是刻板偏见？”  
“就像你们都应该穿GAP的帽衫一样。”  
Alex嘲讽地“哼”了一声，继续低下头来编程，Bond才注意到年轻人并没有穿帽衫，Alex还是穿着整齐的衬衫外套，甚至还打了领带。  
“请你原谅一个经济学教授的孤陋寡闻。”  
“你要是想见到那样的程序员的话，那请你下次申请去MIT交流。Liam说美国的学生还是保存着最基本的码农传统服饰。”  
James Bond觉得自己不应该轻易和Alex讨论自己不擅长领域的话题，又或者说，他永远不知道Alex嘴里会说出什么讽刺的话来。

“谢谢你的咖啡。”他把年轻人送到CREST楼下的时候Alex煞有介事地说了这么一句，深秋的伦敦6点钟已经有些黑，CREST所在的那栋楼里还有不少灯亮着。  
“有空的时候我还是更喜欢请你喝酒。”  
“来者不拒。”Alex甩下这么一句，背着双肩背包上了楼，Bond看着年轻人的背影，给还在Vauxhall Cross加班的Tanner发了个短信。  
“帮我查一个叫Alexandra Boothroyd的家伙。”

对于James Bond来说，这应该是人生最奇怪的经历没有之一了，坐在直背木椅子上，对面的艺术学院学生拿着画刷在画布上涂抹，还时不时地露出几个匪夷所思的表情。Alex站在那个画油画的学生旁边，似乎在拼命忍着笑，他觉得自己的脚已经坐麻了，不知道已经坐了几个小时。  
“你下次应该提前告诉我他们在进行表现主义的绘画。”  
“这不是挺好的么，Bond 先生，至少他们保留了你的蓝色眼睛。”  
画面上一块一块的色彩和粗糙的线条勾勒出一个很难看出是人像的形状。James Bond活动着有些酸疼的脖子，看着还散发着亚麻籽油味道的画作，太糟糕了，这根本就不是一幅肖像画。在艺术学院当一下午模特甚至比在俄罗斯和恐怖分子拼命还要累。  
Alex走过去，跟那个艺术学院的学生说了些什么，那个刚刚完成画作的学生拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你跟他说了什么？”  
“没什么，只是让他在作业展览结束之后能不能把这幅画卖给我，结果他象征性地收了我十英镑。”  
“这幅画你是准备挂在你的卧室里还是挂在客厅里？”  
“我的窗户旁边正好挂它，如果你去我住的地方的话，你会发现它很合适的。”

Alex站在CREST的楼下，有着蓝色眼睛的经济学学者把他送到这里，他没有走进那个有着玻璃门的实验室，而是快速地走了回来，在James Bond的嘴唇上留下一个轻巧的吻。“明天见”，他这样说。他尽可能地让自己表现得不像一个十四五岁的小孩子，但是这就是太早上大学的代价，除了几次在剑桥醉酒后和人上过几次床之外，Alex悲哀地发现自己没有和任何一个人谈过情。  
“明天见。”Bond说着，向着年轻人点了点头，直到年轻人的背影消失在CREST楼里。

当James Bond真的看到Alex所说的那个很适合挂这幅“肖像”的墙壁时，已经是半个月之后的事情了。Alex住在北面的一间公寓里，楼下就是一家便利店，过一个马路就是地铁站。“真是一个适合程序员的居住地点”James Bond进屋的时候不由得这样想，他现在住在MI6给他的在里士满的一栋白色的安全屋里，而Alex的公寓比起MI6的安全屋来说更像一个家。  
他粗略地数了一下，Alex的公寓里至少有三台电脑，卧室和书房是一体的，地板和书架上堆满了各种各样的书，一本David Mitchell的《云图》放在最显眼的地方，旁边就是Alex经常背的双肩书包。还有一些不知道是什么东西的零件堆在桌子上，客厅里有一个小橱子，里面陈列的是Alex收藏的咖啡杯和茶杯。  
“要茶么，Bond先生，不对，我是不是应该叫你James了？”  
“你是不是会给我用其中的一个杯子？”他倚在Alex的书架旁边，看着Alex在那个放满杯子的橱子里找着什么。  
Alex给了他一个惯常的，带着讽刺的微笑，“你应该用这个，”他说着递给James Bond一个红色的马克杯，上面用白色的粗体写着“Mind the Gap”。  
他之前总是叫经济学教授“Bond先生”，虽然James Bond说过要叫他“James”，但是Alex似乎没能很好地改过来这个习惯。他给James Bond的杯子里倒满了刚泡好的红茶，还带有柠檬的味道。Alex则拿着白色的瓷茶壶，上面的蜂鸟图案让James 觉得有点不符合这个研究员的性格。  
就像回到了大学时代一样，不过James Bond的大学读的是略显枯燥和无聊的法学院，所以像这种窝在地板上端着外卖看《神秘博士》的经历还真的是头一回。  
“博士每次穿梭时空，为什么就不能透露一点股票内幕呢？”  
Alex窝在他的左边，嘴里嚼着外卖的培根比萨，投给他一个鄙夷的眼神。“你以为所有的人都像你一样只关心股票和期货？你的灵魂决定了你不可能成为一个莎士比亚。”Alex穿着开衫毛衣，头发乱七八糟的，Bond伸手揽过他的肩膀，一个在此时此刻太过自然的动作。  
“如果我有那个蓝盒子的话，是不是也可以控制莎士比亚让他给犹太人夏洛特平反？”  
“你要是能够一次一次地消失重生的话，我倒是愿意看看你是不是能到未来看看我是不是创造了自己的网络帝国。”  
Bond突然陷入了沉默，电视上博士和Martha在那个莎士比亚的时代对抗着女巫，他虽然没有那个可以穿梭时空的蓝盒子，但是他的确可以一次一次地消失，又一次一次地以新的身份重新出现。  
“我倒是想回到一个没有网络和电器的时代。”  
“我以为你是那种没有电脑和网络就活不下去的人。”他看着Alex乱糟糟的头发自然地靠到自己的肩膀上，而Alex的眼睛却还盯着电视屏幕。  
“电脑和网络是死的，没有感情的。但是它们在逐渐稀释我们的感情，如果我对你感兴趣的话，我可以不用约你出来，不用和你到咖啡馆喝茶或者是在长椅上晒太阳，直接到Facebook和推上粉你就好了。多简单，多无聊。”Bond的手指玩弄着Alex的头发。  
“那我是不是可以理解为你对我有兴趣？”  
Alex转过头来，深绿色的眼睛眯着看着James Bond，神情有点像一个危险的猫科动物，“我如果对你有兴趣的话，就直接去你的推和Facebook上粉你了。”  
“你知道我没有推和Facebook。”  
“所以我只好用老派的方法约你出来。”

James Bond的嘴里还残留着刚才的加了柠檬的茶的味道，他的右手放在Alex乱糟糟的黑色头发上。他加深了这个吻，直到两个人都觉得最后的空气都不足以支持基本的呼吸。电视屏幕里仍然在播放《神秘博士》，第十任博士还和他的蓝盒子在混乱的时空中穿梭。在有些混乱的情况下，Alex摸索着找到了放在地上的电视遥控器，按下了开关。  
房间里一下子安静下来，只剩下两个人显得有些急促的呼吸声。Alex看着他面前的经济学教师“我想如果你想一直按照老派的方式来的话，我建议我们现在到床上去。”  
Bond的手放到Alex的腰上，Alex几乎是被他推进了里面的那间屋子里，他觉得自己的脚好象踩在了几份过了期的《每日电讯报》上。那些可怜的报纸发出可怕的被折皱的声音。Bond的吻落在Alex的脖子上，年轻人觉得自己那个充满程序代码的大脑已经不再运转了。  
James Bond极有耐心地解开Alex白色衬衫的扣子，这件出自萨维尔街上的衬衫似乎是年轻人身上最值钱的一件衣服，他可不想由于自己的原因弄坏了这件衣服的任何一个细节。平时他在面对任务中的那些美丽的女士的时候都没有这样仔细和小心，这个年轻人似乎是过早进入大学的原因，在和人上床方面没有多少有用的经验。也对，在剑桥那种地方，谁愿意和一个14岁，脸上还长着青春痘的计算机专业的小孩子调情。  
“你要是今天晚上都这样的话，我们到明天早上都不一定能进入正题。”Alex脱下了自己的衬衫，把它随意地丢在一旁的地板上，“不要心疼这件衬衫，如果我愿意的话，明天我可以去买一打一样的衬衫。”他说话的声音十分急促，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着异样的光芒。  
“CREST付给研究员的薪水可真是不少。”  
“闭嘴。”他被Alex推倒在床上，年轻的研究员吻上了他的嘴唇，动作就像猫科动物在试探一样。Alex舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后摘下自己的眼镜放在一边。而Bond则趁着他放眼镜的时候调换了两个人的位置。  
他的吻落在年轻人的下颌、脖颈和锁骨上，而双手摩挲着脱下Alex穿着的家居服的裤子。Alex的手放在他肩膀上，“我似乎一直没有问你是不是有女友或者之类的，Dr Bond。”  
“这不是你需要担心的，年轻人。”他吻在Alex的胸前，引得年轻人一阵小小的战栗，“叫我James，如果你现在还叫我Dr Bond的话，我会有道德罪恶感。”  
接下来他让这个平常言语犀利的年轻人几乎丧失了一半的语言功能，当他的手顺着Alex的腰线滑到腿上的时候，他听见Alex喉咙中的呜咽声，“Alex，看着我Alex。”  
Alex的绿色眼睛在房间的灯光下显现出和平常不一样的色彩。当他缓慢而小心地打开身下的年轻的身体的时候，他看见Alex眼睛里的迷离。Alex的手指甲平常因为要敲打键盘而剪得短短的，但是他可以确定Alex在他的背上留下了痕迹。  
James Bond知道他现在在伦敦北部的一间小小的公寓里，但是他觉得这是他觉得最好的地方之一，Alex不再说出那些锋利的词句，他的嘴里溢出的是James Bond这辈子都不会忘记的声音。

“你果然还是把这幅画挂在了这里，Alex。”在一周之后的某一个周四的早上，他们躺在Alex的床上，Alex则枕在James Bond的胳膊上。Alex的床旁边的墙壁上挂的是那幅艺术学院的学生画的表现主义的油画，据说是James Bond的肖像。  
“早上起床的时候看见这幅画能够让我迅速地起床。”他向着Bond的那一边靠了靠，脸上是淡淡的笑容。在他的床头柜上放着一张照片，照片上的人看起来和他十分相似，而年龄却要比Alex大上不少。Alex看了一眼那张照片，在他10岁的时候，那个叫做Gareth Mallory的人把这张照片放到Alex的手中。他只记得那个表情严肃的官僚是小时候经常会来家中做客，给自己带一些新鲜玩具的Mallory叔叔，照片背面是那个人好看的笔迹写成的Geoffrey Boothroyd。Boothroyd少校并不戴眼镜，深色的头发也试图梳得整齐，然而他们有着一样的绿色眼睛。  
“你父亲？”Bond凑过来看了一眼那张照片，“你和他还真像。”  
“我父亲在我10岁的时候死于空难。”他轻描淡写地说着，把那张照片反面朝上扣在了桌子上。  
他们周四的早上都没有工作要做，可以一直在床上赖床到上午九点，然后再到楼下的咖啡馆要一份全日早餐，等到下午的时候再让James开车一起去学校。  
“Alex，你已经缺席我们的俄罗斯方块比赛好几次了，没有你我们都没意思啊。”他下午走进那间有着巨大玻璃门的CREST计算机实验室，还是那副德性，一群程序员在和电脑以及代码谈情说爱，坐在门口一台计算机旁边的Liam用他那标准的美国加州口音的英语大声地跟他嚷嚷。  
这是CREST的传统，甚至说是整个计算机研究中心的传统，他们每周都会有三场比赛，一场是Geek高级版俄罗斯方块大赛，一场是改造版扫雷比赛，还有一场是数独比赛。CREST一般会拉上LSS，NETSYS和UCLIC三个部门组团开战，至于医学中心和VEIV那些艺术家们，欺负他们没意思。  
“我这不是回来给你们撑腰了么，没有我在是不是被NETSYS那帮家伙虐惨了？”Alex从实验室的冰箱里拿出一瓶冰镇番石榴汁，又丢给Liam一瓶可乐。和Liam这个美国人在一起的时候总让Alex有种自己是那个发明了Facebook的美国亿万富翁的错觉。  
“别提了，你小子最近死哪儿去了，我找你都找不着……我们不光让NETSYS虐惨了，还遭原来都不放在眼里的UCLIC虐了啊。今天你哪也甭想去，乖乖留下来给我们撑腰。”  
“今天晚上只能陪你们打两场，我七点半还有事。”他的确有事，James Bond约他七点半的时候去Holborn的酒吧喝酒顺便看切尔西的比赛，他不能理解为什么James Bond这个年龄的人会对切尔西这种暴发户球队有兴趣。  
“你小子太不够意思了，勾搭上经济学的教授就忘了哥几个了么，不过Bond先生真的很符合你的审美，我们都知道你喜欢金发的。”  
他似乎没有别的选择。“不要试图和美国人争论”他这样想，“那只会拉低你的智商。”

James Bond已经是半个小时之中第五次看表，这十分钟之内第三次看他左手手腕上的欧米伽手表，手表的指针明白无误地告诉他现在是七点四十五。他有些焦躁地站在UCL计算机实验中心的门口，看着三楼的CREST实验室还亮着灯，实际上按照常理来说，整个计算机中心在晚上都会灯火通明，那帮程序员们永远过着黑白颠倒的生活。照这样看来，Alex还真是拥有一个相对健康的作息时间——早上7点准时起床，晚上最晚也只有2点睡觉但是这只是James Bond看得到的时候，谁知道那个年轻的研究员在自己不再的时候生物钟是个什么样子。  
“不行，我得上去看看。”James Bond第四次看自己的手表，Alex已经迟到了二十分钟，这不是他的一贯作风。Alex永远会是早到的那一个，所以Bond在七点半准时到CREST楼下等他的时候本以为会看到Alex站在门口， 穿着厚外套背着双肩包，脸上带着一丝不易被察觉到的笑容，然后再和自己一起走到对面的停车场去。  
这一定有什么问题。

而James Bond没有比现在更后悔自己有计算机研究中心的门禁卡了。  
一向以为自己什么没有见过的MI6特工007这次是真的被吓到了，他推开CREST实验室的门，看到的不是平常程序员们坐在自己的座位上盯着计算机屏幕，今天的这一幕实在太过诡异，让他有些不相信自己的眼睛。  
不过让他放心的是Alex没出事，还好端端地坐在自己的座位上。  
平日里CREST的那些程序员的显示屏上都会是各种正在修改的模型或者是运行的测试版程序，而今天，出现在屏幕上的居然是俄罗斯方块的游戏界面。  
“我们几个组每周一度的俄罗斯方块挑战赛。”Alex自豪地说着，Bond总算知道为什么计算机研究中心的那些实验室每天晚上都灯火通明了，如果那些不明真相的人要是像自己一样贸然地闯进来，看到CREST的二十几个硕士生、博士生和研究员们围在电脑前面打俄罗斯方块，绝对会觉得自己开门的方式不对。  
“你是不是忘了我们今天晚上有约？”他站在一台电脑旁边，手指敲了一下冰凉的写字台桌面。  
“脱不开身，前几次我没在的时候CREST输得可惨了。”Alex还没说完，Liam就过来搂住了Alex的脖子，“Bond先生，你可不能长期霸占我们的Alex，他可是我们CREST狠虐LSS，NETSYS和UCLIC那帮蠢货的保证。”  
Alex把Liam的手拿开，“我希望我没有耽误太晚。”他的嘴角扬起一个小小的笑容，脸上由于刚才太过集中精力而微微有些泛红。

“James，我睡不着。”他们躺在他那个在超市楼上的公寓的床上，整个房间里没有开灯，仅有的光亮来自从窗帘缝透过来的一点路灯光和床头的夜光闹钟。晚上11点，Alex被Bond早早地从电脑前面拉走，“你如果一天有18个小时都对着电脑屏幕的话迟早有一天你会眼球脱框的。”他躺在Bond的左边，一直都是左边，身上是沐浴液的淡淡的薄荷味道。  
“你不该喝那么多咖啡和茶的，让人怀疑你的身体的循环液不是血液而是那些东西。”  
“我一闭上眼就是俄罗斯方块，好多方块。”  
“我还真没想到你今天晚上为了俄罗斯方块放我鸽子。”  
Alex的手遮住自己的眼睛，在床上翻来覆去，“当然，俄罗斯方块比你好得多。”  
James听到他说的这句话，有些生气地吻上Alex的脖子，在上面留下一个红色的痕迹，手摸索着Alex的背。“我的研究员，俄罗斯方块能给你这些么？”  
“俄罗斯方块多的是内涵！”Alex倔强地回答道，但是随后他也将吻落在了James的嘴唇上。“打一场俄罗斯方块比赛比编程序累得多。”  
当他们相拥着睡去之后，大约是晚上2点还是3点，Bond已经记不清楚了，他隐隐约约地听见Alex说“我需要两个方块。”  
他把年轻的研究员抱得更紧了一些，让对方的头枕在自己的胳膊上，揉了揉那黑色的卷发。而Alex像一个猫科动物一样蜷缩在被子里，试图找到一个更舒服的姿势。


	3. Chapter 3

一杯咖啡，一块照在花园长椅上的阳光，对于Alex来说，一个下午有这些东西就足够了。  
他坐在校园花园的长椅上，笔记本电脑放在膝盖上，Alex在编程的时候喜欢听古典乐，苏联作曲家萧斯塔科维奇的黄金时代碰巧是他喜爱的。在小的时候他也曾经萌生过要学钢琴的想法，但是这也只能是一个未实现的想法而已，古典乐能够让他的手指在键盘上打字符的时候产生一种自己在弹奏钢琴的错觉。  
这是他刚认识James Bond的时候接下的一个单子，对方允诺给他六位数的报酬，具体的工作他不能说，毕竟他还是一个很有职业道德的人。  
六位数的报酬，虽然说Alex并不十分看重钱，在剑桥时做的那几单让他成名的活已经给他积累了足够多的财富，他接这一单只是单纯地不喜欢法国，虽然他们的厨师会做他喜欢的海鲜杂烩汤。  
Alex用了两周的时间来评估这一单的风险，并不像有些人想得那样，年轻人都是不会考虑后果的冲动型，Alex觉得自己已经足够沉稳，他的父亲曾经不止一次地告诉他做一件事之前都要权衡风险与收益。  
他拿起旁边的咖啡杯，那家咖啡店的咖啡真是太差了，简直就是杯具，但是他时间有限，从地铁站出来的话除了美国的连锁咖啡就只有这一家咖啡馆。  
他在黑别人，同时不能被对方黑掉。  
如果这一单成了，就给自己放个假，也许和James Bond一起去看场电影，隔壁艺术学院的电影协会总会办一些小型的观影会。Alex记得在某一个下午路过电影协会门口的时候顺手拿了一本宣传册，下个月的观影主题是Star Trek。Alex的床头柜上还放着一个Star Trek的飞船模型，那还是某一年的圣诞节他的父亲从美国给他带来的限量版。  
James Bond合上笔记本电脑，揉了揉太阳穴，果然自己不是Alex不能一天之中三分之二的时间都对着电脑屏幕。他刚刚给MI6那边发过去了自己最近的任务进展情况，却收到Q Branch的一封邮件，让他注意观察是否有其他可疑人物。  
可疑人物……Bond看着那个词组，看了一小会儿，如果有可能是可疑人物的话，那个晚上和自己睡在一起的年轻研究员倒是最有可能。  
他的任务已经进入到收尾阶段，差不多还有一个月他这样悠闲的生活就将告一段落了。MI6的特工007就又将进入到又一个任务中，不知道这次的任务将会将他送到哪里，是阿拉伯半岛还是拉丁美洲，最好不要是冰天雪地的俄罗斯或者是独联体，那个地方曾经让希特勒和拿破仑都折戟而归。  
这次任务结束之后，要带Alex出去一趟，这是James Bond现在的想法，也许去看一场电影，他曾经注意到电影学院最近有一场电影联播，碟影重重系列。他倒是不反感这个电影系列，比其他间谍题材的电影要真实得多。  
但是还有一点，他还没有想好怎么和Alex告别。

“Alex？”  
“嗯？”含糊的一声回答，房间里现在最大的声音就是Alex和Bond敲打键盘的声音。他们坐在Alex的客厅的地板上的坐垫里，都拿着自己的笔记本电脑。午后的阳光透过玻璃找到暖黄色的地板上，空气中是秋天里特有的一些凛冽的味道，就像纯净的伏特加。Alex伸了个懒腰，继续低头敲打键盘。Bond说他要写交流报告，而Alex说他要搞好这个月CREST要做的新模型。  
而实际上Bond写的是他的任务的报告，上帝他最恨的文书工作；Alex还在为他后天入侵的主机做着准备，他要保证一切都万无一失。他们就这样坐在对方的旁边敲打着键盘，做着自己认为对方永远不会知道的事情。  
就像Alex认为Bond永远不会知道他是一个黑客；Bond认为Alex永远不会知道他是一个特工。  
“周末去看电影，怎么样？”  
“哎？”Alex停下了敲键盘的手指，抬起头来看着坐在旁边的Bond，“我正巧也有看电影的计划，等我忙完这个。”  
“电影学院准备放谍影重重，三部连放。”听见《谍影重重》这个系列名字，Alex沉默了一会儿，他真的不喜欢这种类型的影片，间谍，离他的生活太远了不是吗？  
“艺术学院电影协会准备放Star Trek的马拉松。”Alex又把头埋到了屏幕前面，他还有一个问题没有解决，如果遇到法国那边的追查，他要把对方的注意力吸引到哪里去。  
他们两个都没有说话，Alex是那种绝对不会去看谍影重重的人，而James Bond这大半辈子就没有看过一眼Star Trek。  
诡异的气氛一直持续到了晚饭的时候，两个人都心事重重地低头吃着速食米饭，电视上放映的《神秘博士》也没能吸引两个人的注意力。马上就快到圣诞节了，神秘博士的圣诞特别篇的广告也在结尾被打了出来。  
“你什么时候结束交流项目？不过也无所谓，你就在里士满那边住。”  
James Bond把空了的速食米饭盒子丢到垃圾桶里，从厨房里倒柠檬汁的时候听到了Alex问自己的这个问题。是的，Alex只会问他“什么时候回去，继续当经济学教授，”Alex永远不会问他“什么时候回到Vauxhall Cross的MI6，下个任务会是哪里，是俄罗斯还是拉丁美洲还是阿拉伯半岛？”  
Alexandra，这个年轻的研究员，只是他这个休假式任务中的一个小插曲而已，他的年轻的人生不应该和Vauxhall Cross那栋有着墨绿色玻璃的建筑有着任何关系。  
“圣诞节之后吧。”  
“那我是不是可以申请到你们的实验中心去交流一阵子，如果你们有计算机实验中心的话。”  
他走过去，吻了一下Alex的嘴角，年轻的研究员还在看着电视上的节目，现在频道已经切换到了BBC的新闻。“你不觉得和一群研究经济学的人在一起工作你会很无聊么？”  
“的确，经济学的教授们都很无聊，尤其是在床上的时候。”  
James Bond坐在Alex的旁边，手放在年轻人的腿上，看着电视中的新闻正在播报伦敦地区的一场车祸，天气越来越冷，有的路面上都结了冰。那个可怜的驾驶员在快速路上行驶的时候一头撞进了路边的护栏里，幸好没有人失去他们的生命。  
并不是每一个失去生命的人都可以被人知晓，有的人即使死了，也不能正大光明地被埋葬。如果他在任务中死去，将没有人为他书写墓志铭。  
“你是在向我抱怨么，Alex？”他又吻了一下年轻人的脸颊，Alex把空餐盒放到一旁的桌子上，顺势把头靠在Bond的肩上。

这是James Bond第一次在一个放映厅里看这么长时间的电影，Alex抱着一大桶爆米花，两个人每人手里还有一瓶带气的矿泉水。James Bond环视了一下周围的观众，他粗略地认出了大约十个CREST的研究员，剩下的估计不是计算机研究院的就是物理系的或者是机械实验室的家伙们。不少人还在羽绒服外套里面穿上了ST的主题T shirt。  
“我真没想到会和你一起来看Star Trek。”Bond从爆米花桶里抓了一把爆米花，现场的气氛就像他闯入了一场专属于ST教徒的狂欢盛宴，这种感觉和他穿着花里胡哨的沙滩短裤和T Shirt闯进了一场正装鸡尾酒会差不多。  
“因为我不会跟你去看谍影重重的观影会。”他的声音突然小了下来，然后凑到Bond的耳边“我们的国家秘密机构MI5和MI6都给过我工作邀请，当我还在剑桥的时候，但是我选择到这里为科学和人类的进步做出自己的贡献。”  
James Bond看着坐在自己左边脸上带着淡淡笑容的年轻研究员，他无法想象出这个年轻人站在Vauxhall Cross的办公室里，很有可能是那个办公地点永远在有着透明玻璃门实验室的Q Branch工作的样子。  
他不想看着Alex卷入名为Vauxhall Cross的漩涡里。

“你学会瓦肯手势没有？”漫长的电影马拉松结束之后，他们花了差不多一个小时开车从UCL到Alex的公寓。当他们刚在沙发上坐下准备看看这个时段的晚间新闻，Alex突然把瓦肯手势晃到他的面前。  
“是这样？”James把自己的右手的无名指和小指、食指和中指并拢并从中间分成V型，Alex赞许地点了点头。  
随后他们在Alex的床上相互亲吻，有很多很多的亲吻落在他们的嘴唇、脖子、胸前和任何的地方。Bond在亲吻的间隙看见Alex的床头柜上一直放着的是Star Trek里的飞船模型。  
Bond觉得自己愈发地迷恋上Alex嘴里漏出的小小的呻吟声，Alex在床上的感觉和他之前睡过的任何女人都不同，年轻的研究员是生涩的，像是带着酸味的李子。他安慰地吻着Alex的后颈，洗发水的薄荷味道混杂着空气中弥漫着的情色气息，Bond觉得自己再也不会有相同的感受，Alex说的没错，他是独一无二的。  
高潮来临的时候他听到Alex在喊他的名字，在那一瞬间，他希望自己不是MI6的特工，这样他可以再多听到这样的声音几次。  
但是这一切都是不可能的妄想。

刺眼的白光照的他觉得头疼，接入MI6的内部网络之后，一封加密邮件出现在屏幕上，他输入了权限密码之后，发现那是Tanner发给他的邮件，上面只有一句话：“M让你尽快回总部报道。”


	4. Chapter 4

Alex不知道自己上一次这样没日没夜地写代码是在什么时候，也许是在他刚上剑桥的时候年轻气盛通宵写代码来和人一决高下，但是他记得自己第一次有这种感觉的时候事在他10岁的时候，不断地有人到他们家里来，告诉他父亲的死讯。Alex坐在他的电脑前，想着当初他的父亲是如何教给他最基本的代码和语言。  
Mallory想要把他从电脑前面拉走，但是10岁的小孩不知道哪里来的那么大的决心，要在电脑前面就这样一直坐下去，Mallory一把把10岁的Alex抱起来。“你会发现你周围的人一个一个地离开，他们去了另一个世界，而你需要好好地生活，我的孩子。”他抱紧了年长的人的脖子，就像他曾经抱着自己的父亲一样。  
他已经在CREST的计算机实验中心连续三天没有合眼，他的手指近乎麻木地在键盘上敲打着，屏幕上是一行一行的代码。他也不知道自己想要做什么，只是单纯地想要敲出这些代码，只是强迫自己有些事情做，法国那一单已经过去了两个星期，Alex没有接任何其它的单子，他银行的账户里又多了六位数的欧元，圣诞节快到了，他甚至都不知道这笔钱应该怎么花。  
而自James Bond不辞而别已经一个星期。

他并不想把自己搞得一团糟，比如说在家里摔盘子或者是整天无所事事，又或者是在外面喝到烂醉，这都不是他会做的事情。“这并不是一场失恋”Alex告诉自己，于是他选择把自己全部的精力都放在CREST的工作上面。直到第三天，他发现自己都不知道自己编的程序是什么。  
那个人就这样突然消失。  
Alex按照原来的习惯去交流学者的办公室，“Bond？他已经走了，提前结束了交流。”一个教授这样告诉他，似乎在告诉他明天伦敦的天气还不错。 “只是步行不到十分钟的路程”，Alex这样自我安慰，并没有放在心上，也许James Bond会到CREST跟他告别，然后他们可以时不时地在Holborn地铁站附近的那家茶馆里喝茶，或者到格林尼治那边去听小提琴手们练琴。然后晚上再一起窝在沙发里，交换很多的亲吻，电视里放着《神秘博士》。  
但是他错了，这些只是他的空想而已。  
James Bond没有在CREST跟他告别，甚至连一封邮件或者一条短信、一通电话都没有，James Bond就这样离开了。  
在连续听到不下五次对方无法接通的声音提示之后，Alex已经放弃了给James Bond再打电话的想法，他打开自己的笔记本电脑，Bond的手机里安装有他设置的定位系统，只要他带着手机，就能知道James Bond在哪里。程序正在运行，但是那个名为James Bond的目标却没有出现在屏幕上。  
他就这样消失了。  
上一个这样消失的人是他的父亲。  
“我知道了一个我不该知道的秘密，Alex。”他已经不记得自己的父亲当时的表情，只记得父亲在他的旁边坐下，翻开了他写满运算数据的本子。  
“那你会告诉我吗？”Alex把笔记本从父亲手中拿过来，继续在上面写着运算。  
“不，Alex，你要知道，秘密如果被太多人知道就不再是秘密了，知道它的人要为秘密付出代价。”  
他的父亲没有回来，他为那个秘密付出了代价。

Alex自己在床上睡着，睡梦中隐约觉得自己的右边是James Bond，醒来的时候他发现自己一个人躺在卧室的床上。要不是窗户旁边的墙壁上挂着那幅表现主义的绘画——James的肖像，他甚至会觉得James Bond是自己的一场幻觉。他从床上爬起来，到厨房给自己倒了一杯凉水，回到卧室的时候他看到了自己放在床头的父亲的照片。  
“知道它的人要为秘密付出代价。”  
他在CREST强迫自己灌下过量的咖啡因，只为让自己保持清醒，Liam在第二天的晚上陪他通宵，当钟表的指针指在凌晨四点的时候，他们坐在窗户旁边的地板上，Liam永远穿着Lee的牛仔裤和Vans的丑陋的鞋子，把自己打扮得像一个美国高中生，Liam递给他一个奶酪三明治，然后两个人就这样坐在地板上吃过早的早餐或者是过晚的晚餐。  
“Alex你简直是一团糟。”  
“是吗，”Alex还在嚼着难吃的三明治，这一定是美国厨子的手艺，“我就是为了不让自己一团糟才留在这里工作的。”  
“你留在CREST的确不会摔盘子或者是歇斯底里，但是，上帝啊你才19岁，这样玩命工作我怕你到了我这个岁数就已经过劳死了。”  
“你怎么知道……”Alex看着坐在自己旁边的美国人，一个快三十岁的博士总是想把自己打扮成十七岁。  
“James Bond，如果我没猜错的话，Alex，回家好好睡觉或者我带你去不醉不归，要不然你真的会死的！”Liam拍了拍他的肩膀，起来到冰箱那里又给自己拿了一瓶可乐。  
但是他还是选择留在了CREST连续第三天通宵，“这不是因为James Bond，”他试图告诉自己“我还有工作要做。”直到他趴在键盘上迷迷糊糊地睡着了，屏幕上出现了一大堆意义不明的字符。  
十二月在不知不觉中已经行进到了末尾，牛津街上已经拉开了圣诞促销的序幕。连CREST的研究员们都有些按捺不住想要回家过节的心情。  
空气中每个角落似乎都洋溢着圣诞节的温暖气氛，甜滋滋的太妃糖的味道和苹果派的味道，然而Alex却觉得冷，CREST里没剩下多少人，大部分家离得近的都回家去过圣诞节了，只剩下他、美国来的Liam和一个印度一个香港人在这里过节。  
在一瞬间，Alex甚至想拿着自己的信用卡到某一个别人找不到他的地方呆上两个星期，这些熟悉的东西看起来让人更觉得孤单。但是他又怕在一个陌生的地方那些梦境中才会出现的一切会更加肆无忌惮地向他涌来。所以他选择留下，给在贝德福德的母亲去了个电话，反正他自从本科毕业以来就再也没有回家过过圣诞节。  
他们在Liam的公寓里开了一个只有四个人的圣诞Party，每个人几乎都喝得酩酊大醉，Alex根本不知道自己喝了多少Liam带来的Jack Daniel，他只觉得自己像站在棉花上一样，周围的一切开始变得灵动起来，似乎在随着圣诞颂歌的节奏跳舞，眼前似乎出现了那个有着蓝色眼睛的经济学教授，向他伸出手。   
“哦我完全没有喝醉，James。”有人拉住了他的手臂，Alex几乎是下意识地这样回答，而他真的不知道自己在对谁说话。  
“Alex，你喝醉了。”Liam和Alex坐在沙发上，美国人递给他一杯冰镇的柠檬水，Alex一口气把它喝完了。“你应该试着做点什么，你不是十七岁的小孩子了，虽然十九岁和十七岁也没什么区别。”音乐还在耳边闹着，Liam坐在他旁边，而Alex把头靠在沙发的靠背上，他觉得头疼，好像有谁在用钉子扎他的大脑。但是这疼痛又使他清醒。  
“谁说没区别，至少十九岁我可以灌醉自己。你说让我做些什么，我能做什么？”  
“如果你是Jack Frost那个英格兰最有名同时也是最牛逼最神秘兮兮的黑客的话，找个人还不容易，直接黑进苏格兰场或者是MI5 不就得了。可是咱俩都不是Jack Frost，你最好去隔壁学校问一下。”  
Liam说的没错，没有人是Jack Frost，而Jack Frost是Alex。他一个人在剑桥的时候使用这个假名黑进某家跨国公司的主机，从而成为了英格兰最有名的黑客之一。她此前从未考虑过要黑进苏格兰场或者是MI5，他对这两个地方都没有好感。  
但这也不失为一个好主意，Alex又给自己倒了一杯Jack Daniel，思考着怎样才能黑进MI5的主机，这是一个大工程，他没有十足的把握。  
而父亲的声音又在他耳边响起。

James Bond把自己的那部旧手机从千禧桥上丢到了泰晤士河里。午后的千禧桥上照例放着广播，他在那里站了很久，左手边的伦敦塔桥在远处像一个模糊的影子，对面泰特现代艺术馆遗留的烟囱突兀地刺向天空。  
他不知道自己为什么要这样做，销毁一个手机的方式有很多，但是James Bond却选择了这种方法。如果Alex打开他的定位装置的话，会发现他所处的位置是在泰晤士河里（如果这个手机还能工作的话）。他不想让那个年轻人知道自己的真实工作，这和Alex的世界是两个完全不相干的世界，虽然他也经常在Q Branch看着那些计算机天才们通过网络来执行任务，但是这不应该是Alex应该涉足的生活，即使坐在电脑前，MI6的工作也不可能与危险完全绝缘。  
这只是一次任务，James Bond这样自我安慰，他以后将不会再见到那个有着漂亮绿色眼睛的年轻人，Alex就像是他之前任务中遇到的那些漂亮的女人一样，四个月的时间已经足够，那个年轻人只会在偶尔的回忆中出现，甚至再久一些连回忆也不复存在。  
和Alex在一起的时间就像是从一个完全陌生的普通人那里偷来的一样不真实。

“你的报告我已经交给M夫人了，她叫你去她的办公室领下一个任务。”James Bond刚回到MI6总部的时候，Tanner跟在他的后面，手里拿着一份文件。两个人走在MI6办公楼的走廊里，时不时对面会有一两个文职人员走过来。  
“你觉得会是哪里，拉美还是中东？”  
“我赌一英镑，是香港。”说完之后Tanner右转推开了左手边一间办公室的门，临进去之前还跟James Bond做了一个“加油”的手势。  
Tanner虽然没有全部猜对，但是也差不多，他被派到了日本，离香港也不远。但是他还是暗暗记下要向Tanner要那一英镑，又或者是一瓶啤酒。从M夫人的办公室里领了新任务出来之后，James Bond知道自己又要进入到在飞机上绕着世界乱转的工作状态了。  
这就是他们特工的命运。

Alex继续在CREST的计算机实验中心里熬夜，这次熬夜的原因单纯是因为CREST的主机运行速度是他家里的两倍。他今天晚上要做的事情必须要有一台功能强大的主机。不知道MI5的防火墙是不是和他入侵过的其他地方有一样的等级，如果是那种等级的话，Alex需要两个小时来破解，如果比那个还要难的话，这个晚上估计他又要在CREST奋战到凌晨了。  
他也不知道自己为什么就听从了Liam的建议去入侵MI5的数据库，只是单纯地为了找出那个人间蒸发一样的James Bond。Alex很少会做出这样冲动的事情，他一向自诩为一个谨慎的天才，在他每一次接单子的时候总会仔细地评估风险与回报，一旦风险太大他绝对不会轻易尝试。  
而他居然会为了James Bond入侵MI5的数据库。  
桌上的咖啡杯里已经空空如也，Alex实在是不想再走到门口的咖啡机那里去给自己再倒一杯咖啡。他的绿色眼睛死死地盯着屏幕，一个小小的进度条显示着密码破解的进度，他已经使用了自己最得意的密码破解程序，但是还是遇到了一些困难。而他又不合时宜地想起了他的父亲，那个同样是优秀程序员的人最后葬身于天空，Alex只能在葬礼的时候听着他们在那里回忆父亲的生平，拉紧了站在他旁边的Mallory的袖子。  
Jack Frost也并不像坊间传闻的那样，用一个小小的程序就能破解所有的密码，那种程序根本就不存在。所有他做成的那些被程序员在私下流传的故事都不是坐在沙发上看着《神秘博士》就完成的，而是在CREST熬了不知道多少个夜才做好的。  
他期待着在MI5的资料库里找到那个有着金色头发和蓝色眼睛的James Bond，找到他到底是谁，住在哪里，好去问一问他不辞而别的原因。  
一定会有什么原因的。

Liam在隔壁的实验室里帮他的一个老乡，同时也是UCLIC的硕士生指点一个程序，突然听见自己所在的CREST实验室里传来很大的声响，就像是有人把键盘狠狠地摔在了地上一样。在他的记忆里，隔壁实验室里除了Alex之外没有别人，而Alex那个19岁有着30多岁的思想的研究员是不会做出摔键盘这种幼稚的举动的。  
但是谁又知道呢，毕竟Alexandra才19岁。  
Liam推开隔壁CREST实验室的玻璃门，在那里愣了两秒钟，看见Alex站在那台他自己的电脑面前，电脑已经被他摔在了地上，有些扭曲变形。那个年轻的研究员就站在那里，看了一眼Liam。  
Alex摘下自己的眼镜，用手背揉了揉眼睛，又重新把眼镜戴上。他看着地上的工作站，又看了一眼一脸惊愕的Liam，“真可惜，我当初花了大价钱把它买回来的。”  
是的，他没有找到任何东西，MI5的资料库里也没有这个人，让Alex一度怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，那个名叫James Bond的人根本就不曾存在。在恍惚之中他把伴随了自己两年的还算好用的电脑——这是他刚到伦敦之后用在伦敦挣的第一笔钱买的，狠狠地摔在了地上，听着一些金属变形和破碎的声音他才回过神来。  
“你疯了么，Alex，早上我送你回家，你不能再这样下去了。”他走过去抓住Alex单薄的肩膀，Alex低头没有看着他，最后挣脱了Liam的手臂。  
“那给我一支烟，Liam。”  
他们站在计算机实验中心的楼下抽着Liam的便宜香烟，Alex拿打火机点燃香烟的手有些颤抖，外面的天空还没有亮，十二月的伦敦总是亮的特别晚，夜空里还有一些星星，他们就这样站在楼下，冷风吹在脸颊上，吹走淡灰色的烟雾。  
“你不会真的听了我的建议然后去黑了MI5？”  
“差不多吧，”Alex说着的时候吐出一些烟雾，“但是我什么都没有找到，还陪上了一个电脑。”  
“你得看开点，Alex，你想点其他的事情，想想你是要继续留在CREST还是换个地方。”  
“也许我得考虑一下我收到过的那些offer了。”他转过头来看着Liam，脸上是一个淡淡的笑容，眼中却全无笑意。

曾经不少公司或者机构都给Alex提供过Offer，像是沃达丰，给他开出过高薪合约，也有公司许诺给他优厚的晋升空间，MI5和MI6也递过来橄榄枝，但是都被他拒绝了。  
现在想想，也许接受MI5或这是MI6的offer是一个不错的选择，那样他就能离那些秘密更进一步了。James Bond的秘密，还有他一直想要知道的，父亲的秘密。

有些时候一些话是不能轻易说或者是轻易许愿的，在Alex重新翻看自己曾经获得的那些Offer之后的两个月，两个穿着得体西装的像是政府官员的人走进了CREST的实验室，当时Alex正坐在自己的电脑前面修改着一个程序。  
“Alex，他们想跟你谈谈，关于给你提供一份工作。”他的导师跟在后面，脸上的表情似乎在说“你知道他们是谁”。  
是的，他当然知道他们是谁。  
“Alexandra Boothroyd，”那两个人在CREST的实验室里面的一间空办公室里坐下，Alex拉了一把椅子坐到他们的对面，那两个人说话的时候用的是那种标准的公务员腔调。“我们两个今天代表秘密情报局，想要和你谈一谈工作方面的事。”  
“MI6，”Alex轻描淡写地回答了一句，他还是不习惯别人称呼他的全名，即使对方是MI6，“我曾经收到过你们提供的Offer，在我剑桥毕业的时候，我记得我当初拒绝了。”  
“是的，你是曾经写邮件拒绝了我们提供给你的工作，但是我们现在请你重新考虑一下。”其中一个人的身体向前倾了倾，Alex依旧歪坐在椅子里，脸上是他一贯的表情。  
“我想你们肯定是有信心我这次会接受你们的工作，说吧，你们想拿什么来让我答应你们。”  
那两个官员交换了一下眼色，其中一个看着Alex，用很低的声音对他说“Jack Frost，与12月29日晚入侵MI5的数据库，我们可以确定这是你做的，Alexandra Boothroyd。用不用我们向你出示有关的证据？你是一个很出色的黑客，但是你未免过于自信。”  
“如果我不接受你们的工作，是不是我会被关进我也不知道在哪里的监狱？”  
“所以我还是建议你接受我们的工作。”  
Alex看了一眼官员递过来的工作合同，上面写了密密麻麻一大堆的说明，关于这份工作的性质以及一些保密协议的内容。他跳过了很大一部分直接看了职位和薪水，“Q Branch研究员，年薪4万英镑。”他小声地说了出来，4万英镑是比他在CREST拿的稍微多了一点点，但是相比他挣的那些钱来说真的微不足道。  
“我如果签了的话，什么时候去上班？”  
“等你这个学期结束之后，随时可以来Vauxhall Cross报道。”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex在MI6的Q Branch开始了自己的第一份正式工作，每天的工作内容和在CREST的时候差不多。他本以为自己就会这样成为英国公务员中的一员，享受MI6的免费自行车福利，再利用Q Branch的资料库寻找那个名叫James Bond的人。  
某一个下午，他拿着R给他的文件准备交给部门主管，在Vauxhall Cross的走廊里与一个熟悉的身影擦肩而过。他并不惊讶会在这里见到Gareth Mallory，那个人自Alex认识他的时候就给Alex一种印象“那是一个有秘密的人”。  
这次短暂的减免不是像从前那样以Alex缠着Mallory要他陪着自己玩乐高积木结束，Mallory在两天之后请他去了一家一看就是Mallory会喜欢的那种老掉牙的茶馆喝茶，并且一直问他为什么会来MI6工作，Alex端着茶杯喝了一口，没有回答。在他们对面的千禧桥上，依旧传来持续不断的广播。远处的圣保罗教堂只露出了一半灰白色的穹顶。  
Mallory并不是很频繁地和他见面，就像Alex小时候Mallory会不时到他家里来做客一样，而且情报安全委员会的主席和Alex似乎达成了某种共识，没有提到过他的父亲的事情。  
这让Alex感到放心，同时也激起了他内心深处的好奇。

“你一直都是一个好奇心旺盛的年轻人，我希望你这次不要再去想着黑进MI5。”  
“对。”Alex低头看着自己的手机，并没有心思去听Mallory的长篇大论，他认为自己这是迟到的逆反心理，并且把那些无处宣泄的，针对自己父亲的挑战转移到了这个自己的上司身上，“但是好奇心是驱使人类前进的动力，不是吗？”  
“我记得上一个跟我说这句话的人……”  
“哦，得了吧，别告诉我这是我父亲说的。不过说实话，这句话的确是我父亲告诉我的。”  
Mallory看着那个年轻人站在他旁边，继续低头玩手机。在某一个瞬间，这个年轻人看起来更像是他的父亲而不是他自己，在Vauxhall Cross，Q一直都只是一个代号，而不是某个特定的人。  
“你让我想起，在我还是外勤特工的时候，Q Branch的主管，Q。”  
“你的意思是我能晋升了，那你能不能跟我说说我的工资能涨到多少？”  
Mallory意味深长地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

Mallory说的没错，三年之后他的确成为了MI6 历史上最年轻的Q，在晋升任命书拿回来的时候Alex，不，现在他不再是Alex而是Q，在走廊里遇见了Mallory，而对方没有走过去夸张地说“祝贺你晋升，我的孩子。”只是微笑着向他点了点头。  
他还记得这位自己的上司给自己提前透露了一点“国家机密”，告诉他MI6准备提拔他做Q Branch的新主管。并且Mallory还杞人忧天地提醒Alex去准备一件在晋升的时候要穿的衣服。Alex翻了个白眼，但是当他回到家打开自己的衣橱的时候他才意识到问题的严重性。他不知道Mallory是怎么知道他没有一件拿得出手的外套的，也许是自己的父亲在年轻的时候和自己一样，Mallory已经跟他说过了不知道多少遍“你和你父亲年轻的时候很像”。想到这一点Alex就觉得好笑，毕竟自己是Geoffrey的儿子，又不是Mallory的儿子。  
于是他向Moneypenny求助，这位女士倒是很热心地跟他说了不少“年轻职场人员穿衣法则”，这比他学生生涯中最无聊的一堂课还要无聊。但是当他真的站在镜子前面整理自己的深蓝色领带的时候，他有些恐慌地发现镜子中的自己仿佛是一个衣着讲究的陌生人。  
他正在变成一个陌生人。

他付了钱，顺便在心里咒骂了一下Moneypenny给他推荐的根本不是什么“性价比高”的选择，这位女士似乎成心要坑他的钱。伦敦的夜幕已经悄然降临，Alex走到公寓楼上，那幅丑陋的表现主义肖像依旧挂在那里。他叹了一口气，走进厨房从冰箱里拿出几片冷吐司和培根准备做晚饭。  
就像有人曾经告诉Alex，伦敦是一个比剑桥或者是家乡更好的地方，然而他到了伦敦却发现事实根本不是这样一样；又或者是在他17岁大学毕业的时候他的同学告诉他，等他到了18岁就可以去喝酒，但是等到了他18岁的时候从来不觉得酒有多好，就像尼古丁等等一样只是他排解情绪的一种工具。Alex现在站在MI6的Q Branch的实验室里，的确这里比CREST要稍微高级一点，但是他却还是找不到那个名叫James Bond的人。现在他还只是一个小小的研究员，不是CREST实验室里众人瞩目的天才，他还没有查阅MI6资料库的权限。  
或许只有像Mallory说的那样，在三年内成为MI6最年轻的Q，他才可能拿到那个他想要的权限。  
那幅James Bond的画像还挂在那里。曾经他悲哀地发现自己连那个金发男人的一张照片都没有，只有这幅表现主义的绘画。偶尔Alex会想拿出铅笔在一张空白的纸上勾勒Bond的形象，但是他的手擅长的是敲打键盘而不是拿笔绘画。Alex又曾经找到过那个艺术学院的学生，结果那个忙碌的学生早就忘记了自己曾经画过的模特的模样。  
那个人似乎只存在于自己的记忆之中了。

他离自己的目标越来越近，又似乎离自己的目标越来越远。  
“Alex，祝贺你！”  
“没想到我的小学弟现在成了Q，真是不简单啊！”  
“我们今天晚上应该让Alex请客去喝两杯！”  
他走进Q Branch有着玻璃门的实验室，那些他的同事们挨个过来拍了拍他的肩膀，现在他的新工作证上名字一栏写的不再是“Alexandra Boothroyd”而是一个简单的字母，“Q”。Q在MI6有着1级权限——他可以调看MI6资料库的资料，这也是他当初想要的唯一的东西。  
James Bond，不知道那个名字是不是在MI6那个庞大的秘密资料库之中，这是Q最后的希望，如果他再一无所获，他也只能相信4年前九月的某一天，那一天空气中弥漫着苹果的味道，UCL校园里高大的乔木的叶子落在路上，他踩在那些叶子上，心想着自己的学术交流会马上就要迟到，那一天他遇到的那个有着金色头发的交流学者只是自己的幻觉而已。  
夜幕降临，Q Branch里已经没有其他人，同样新上任的R，一个比他高几届的物理学女博士，在十几分钟前下班回家了。他看了一下空荡荡的实验室，只有那些显示屏还闪烁着光芒。Q有些忐忑地在资料库的系统验证中扫描了自己新工作证上的条形码，“允许查阅”的字样出现在界面上。他的手指在敲键盘的时候从来不曾颤抖过，但是今天他却连续两次敲错字母。

伦敦的夜晚还是有些冷，尤其是在这样一个三月的晚上，春天还远未来临，街旁的树还是光秃秃的样子。Q走在街上，路灯拉长了他的影子，从Vauxhall Cross他没法直接坐地铁到他住的地方，他在最近的一站下了车，然后步行到可以回家的地铁站。  
这条路他走了两年，在路过曾经他工作的计算机实验中心的时候，Q突然有一种冲动想要进去看看，Liam留在了CREST当教师，不知道他们还有没有每周四晚上俄罗斯方块比赛的传统。  
他默默地站在路灯底下，就像一个黑色的剪影，从有些大的外套口袋里掏出了一盒当年Liam会买的那种便宜烟和一个打火机，这是他出地铁站的时候买的，现在也许只有尼古丁才能让他暂时缓解一下。  
一切真的只是幻觉。  
一边走Q点着了自己的烟，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，一路上那些熟悉的景象仿佛把他拉到了四年之前，他会在计算机实验中心的楼下等着James Bond开车带他回家，也许他刚刚在CREST和同事们喝的有一点点微醉。现在他只能自己走到另一个地铁站再坐半个多小时的地铁回到空空荡荡的公寓里，只有窗子旁挂着的的画像默默地看着漆黑一片的房间。

“Alex，有人让我把这个给你。”公寓楼下的管理员老太太递给他一个小小的包裹，Q说了一声谢谢，包裹不大，应该是祝贺他升职的礼物，不用想也知道是谁送的。  
房间里的光线不足以照亮每一个角落，窗户旁边的那幅画还处在阴暗的角落里。Q脱下自己的厚外套挂在门口的挂钩上，看了一眼在那里挂了四年的画像，叹了一口气。  
他走过去把那幅油画小心翼翼地取下来，后面的墙壁上有一块和别的地方颜色有些许的不一样。画框上是积了四年的灰尘，Q吹了一下，灰尘差点呛得他咳嗽。   
现在再来审视，这真是一幅糟糕的画，色彩运用的过于夸张，根本就看不出来画中画的是只存在于他记忆中的那个金发的教授，只有眼睛的蓝色能够提醒他那双蓝色的眼睛曾经怎样注视着他。Q不知道应该怎样处理这幅画，也许把它丢到储藏间是最好的选择。  
那个小小的包裹用棕色的硬纸包着，拆开之后是一个白色的马克杯，Wild and Wolf的拼字杯子，他小时候就想收集一套，Alex擅长这种游戏。杯子上印着一个组合“Q 10”，背后照例是字母和数字的提示。  
Q的嘴角露出一个小小的微笑，拿起那个附在杯子里的卡片“祝贺你我的孩子，时刻记住你能做什么，而不是执著于你想做什么。”他绿色的眼睛盯着那个用老派伊顿公学里教出来的漂亮字体写成的句子，Mallory似乎知道了什么，他把那个杯子放到桌子上，卡片则收到抽屉里，明天他要把这个马克杯带到MI6。   
那个小小的马克杯一直被Q放在他的办公桌上，而且坚持只用它喝茶。Mallory的话似乎是一种暗示，暗示他放弃对那个叫做James Bond的人的寻找。  
其实这样的生活也不错，Q把他原来在CREST的小小活动引入了MI6的Q Branch，每周四的晚上他们都会举办俄罗斯方块比赛，不过这次和他们联网打游戏的不再是学校的实验室，而是MI6的那帮同僚。在成为Q之后他的薪水翻了两番，虽然还是比不上之前有外快的时候，但是对于一个一个人住没有什么其他花销的24岁年轻人来说已经足够用，如果不是那一个任务的话，Q觉得自己会像是一个普通的公务员一样一直工作到退休然后到贝德福德去享受自己的退休生活。  
当他拿到那份任务介绍的时候Q并没有注意到这有什么不同，但是直到他看到最后面的附录的时候才发现为什么M和Mallory在给自己这个任务的时候神情复杂。  
MI6的第007号特工，James Bond。是那个James Bond，Q一眼就认出了那个有着蓝色眼睛的教授，只不过这张照片中的特工眼神中有着不外露的杀意。  
Q先是愣了一下，没想到这个特工在执行任务的时候会使用到自己的真名，但是他反过来一想，自己当时作为英格兰最大的黑客，现在作为Q Branch的主管都不能查到James Bond的资料，这个名字也就无所谓保密不保密之说。这也许只是James Bond无数个假身份中的一个。  
“会面地点由Q决定”，他看了一眼最后的那一条备注，如果让他选的话，不妨像他们开始时那样，老派一点。

“你看到了什么？”他坐在那个人的右边，不是他习惯的左边，时间在潜移默化之中将一切悄悄改变，谁都逃不出。  
“一艘见鬼的大船。”  
“我是你的军需官。”  
当James Bond听到这个熟悉的声音的时候他觉得自己从来不会紧张的神经突然绷紧了。“你一定是在开玩笑。”他看着那个坐在自己旁边的年轻人，在心里默默地算了一下自己到底有多少年没有见过他。好像是4年，又好像是5年，他记不太清楚了。之前那个会穿着Star Trek纪念T shirt和水洗牛仔裤的年轻人现在把自己包在一套萨维尔街的套装里，外面还套着一个过大的外套。  
“是因为我没有穿实验室的衣服？”Q用了一种调侃的语气，他们都知道即使在CREST的实验室里他也不会穿白色的实验袍。那是计算机实验室，又不是什么化学实验室。  
“你脸上还有着痘。”二十四岁，James Bond知道这个曾经叫Alex的年轻人今年只有二十四岁，是比当年的十九岁长大了不少，但是还没有到能够成为Q的年龄。Alex的脸上还长着痘，深色的头发乱七八糟的 ，但是Q的眼睛比Alex的要更加深沉，深绿色的眼睛中部知道沉淀了多少回忆。  
谁都有可能成为Q，但为什么是他？  
最后，他用“Q”来称呼坐在他右手边的年轻人，我收得时候他能感觉到Q的手指冰冷，常年敲打键盘的手指指甲修剪的很短。但是Bond还是在Q的手上摸到了握枪时才会有的薄茧。之前Alex都只坐在他的左边，而Q却选择坐在他的右边。  
他听到年轻人称他为“007”，一个他以为永远不会被这个年轻人说出来的代号。  
是的，他们不再是交流学者James Bond和CREST的研究员Alex，他们是007和Q。

Q坐在自己的办公室里，正在纠结要不要到楼下点一支烟。在他的抽屉里放着一包从Mallory办公室里顺来的稍微好一点的烟草，只不过他一次也没有动过。  
他还在跟自己做着思想斗争，就有人敲门，Q看了一眼桌子上的表，简单的黑白闹钟显示现在的时间是晚上9：00。这个时间段理论上不会有人找他，但是他还是赶紧走过去开门。  
“有人现在要见你，Q。”Eve Moneypenny也不再叫他Alex，仿佛一夜之间，所有的人都叫他Q，那个名叫Alex的年轻人已经被时间所遗忘。“如果是Mallory找我的话，告诉他我可以自己坐地铁回去，他今天不用送我回家。”  
“不，是别人找你，”Eve用一种意味深长的眼神看着站在自己面前的Q，“007。”  
“告诉他我一会儿就去。”  
门再次被关上的时候Q看着漆黑的房间，他并没有开灯，整个屋子的光源都来自于没有拉窗帘的窗户，外面街道上的灯光透进来一些，在地上形成斑驳的形状。  
“007，”他小声地说着这三个单词，声音几乎淹没在烟雾之中消散，“James Bond。”  
Q知道自己没有理由再耗下去，该面对的迟早都得去。

“没想到你现在还在工作，007。”他们站在Q Branch的实验室里，透明的玻璃装饰着这个像是巨大培养皿的房间，随处可见的液晶屏幕闪烁变幻着不同的内容。Q有的时候会想，是不是每个计算机实验室的设计者都是一个人，因为他见过的都是一个风格，无论是在剑桥还是伦敦，甚至他在美国交流的时候MIT的实验室也有一种让人置身同样一个房间的感觉，唯一的不同就是周围的人都说着可怕的美国口音，在CREST里只有Liam一个人。  
“我来还你的东西。”他说话的声音就像跟MI6的任何一个主管说话时一样，“Q”，Q在听到James Bond这样称呼自己的时候心中有一种异样的情绪，那个教授不会这样称呼他，他还在怀念那个人叫他名字时的语调，Alex。但是又有什么办法呢，在Vauxhall Cross，他们就是007和Q，这是MI6给他们的代号，这就是他们的全部。  
他看了一眼那个放在桌子上的盒子，打开看了一眼，自己曾经给他的无线电收发装置被放在里面，但是盒子肯定不是这个盒子。黑色的表面上面粘有一些泥土和灰尘，如果James Bond有那个心思找一个盒子把它装起来还不如拿一张纸巾把它擦干净。  
“很好，我记得我让你还两样东西，你却只把它给了我。”Q的双手揣在口袋里，靠在Q Branch的实验室的桌子旁看着站在他对面的007。  
“那把枪只有我一个人能够使用，丢了的话被别人拿到等于一对破烂。”  
Q没有回答，拿起自己刚刚从办公室里带出来的马克杯给自己的红茶里面续了一些热水，两个人之间弥漫着茶叶和柠檬的味道。这并不算很尴尬，他进可能地控制住自己不让自己去想这五年之间James Bond老了多少，他可以猜到这五年期间有多少新的伤痕出现在那个特工的身上。五年之前，他的手抚过Bond身上那些伤痕的时候曾经有过疑惑，一个经济学教授为什么身上会有如此多的伤痕，但是他没有问，以后也不会问。   
“如果没有什么事的话，你可以走了，我马上就要下班。”  
对方迟疑了一下，看着Q把自己杯子里的红茶喝完，“用不用我送你回去，Alex？”  
“谢谢，我可以自己坐地铁回去，还有，是‘Q’，不是‘Alex’。”他的语气平板而冷淡，把杯子放到旁边的桌子上。  
一阵令人尴尬的沉默后，James Bond清了清自己的嗓子。  
“我从来没想过你会到这里来上班。”  
“就像我从来没想到过你是007一样，我们都没什么好说的。”Q的眼神犀利就像剃刀一样， “麻烦出门的时候把门关上，James Bond。”

伦敦的地铁里总是在说“Mind the Gap”，好像永远也说不厌一样，Q坐在车站的椅子上，身后是巨大的伦敦地铁标志，明年就是伦敦地铁150周年，不知道他们会不会把蒸汽机车重新引入这里。  
地铁进站，Q把那本小说收起来，虽说Q Branch里的人几乎都用Kindle或者是Pad来看小说看报，但是他还是保存着看纸质书的习惯。这本David Mitchell的小说他已经看了一遍，在三个月前他无意间又翻了出来，准备再重新看一遍。  
如果十三年之后再相遇的话，那么那个人会不会在圣诞节之前再度消失，然后等待着下一个十三年的下一个相遇。

房间里有一种酒精的味道，Q知道自己的橱柜里放着几瓶酒，但是他已经很久没有去动过它们。他打开灯，看见自己的伏特加放在桌子上，旁边还有自己橱柜里的鸡尾酒杯，那个杯子只有一个人用过，而且不是他自己。  
“我觉得擅自到别人家里来不是一件十分礼貌的事情，即使你是MI6的特工也一样。”  
沙发那边传来了一个熟悉的声音，不用想也知道是谁。“你最好换一个地方住，总是住在一个地方不符合MI6的保密协议。”  
James Bond坐在自己的沙发上，把左边的位置留给了Q。他拿过桌子上装了一半马提尼的杯子，Q脱下了自己的外套换上拖鞋，但是没有坐到沙发上，只是站在他的面前。  
“不错的衣服，看起来像是Moneypenny会喜欢的风格，Q Branch里的那些Geek肯定不会教你这些。”  
“你说的没错，就是Moneypenny。”  
Q走过去，拿起放在桌子上的半杯马提尼，一饮而尽，以伏特加做基酒的饮料顺着他的喉咙滑下，灼烧着他的胃。  
“如果你今天只是为了喝我的酒顺便批评我的穿衣风格的话，我请你赶紧回去，我晚上还有事干。”  
“在我睡着的时候去黑MI5的数据库还是伦敦证券交易所？”  
Q愣了一下，停住了在厨柜前放杯子的手，他慢慢地回过头来，用一种审视的目光看着坐在沙发上的James Bond。“是谁告诉你的，还是你本来就知道？”他的声音平板，几乎不夹杂一丝感情。但是James Bond知道，Q只是在用这种方式来掩饰他内心的紧张。  
“任务回来之后我调了你之前的档案。”  
“我不记得Mallory给了你这种权限，或者是他当上M之后越来越没有原则了。”

Bond的手臂圈住他的腰，Q小小地挣扎了两下就没了下文，甚至还主动地扯掉了对方的领带。Q觉得自己也越来越没有原则了，尤其是James Bond的亲吻落在的嘴唇上的时候，不像之前的那些轻柔的吻，他们两个像是在进行着一场激烈而又没有硝烟的较量。他尝到了血的味道，不知是在亲吻的时候咬破了谁的嘴唇。  
他只是自己的一个同事而已，Q告诉自己，在MI6和同事上床是被默许的，只有身体上的关系而已，他们不被允许建立过于长久的感情。他们一个是特工，一个是黑客，过多的感情纠缠只能是一种负担。  
这也很好地解释了为什么当初这个人会就这样消失，在MI6的特工眼中，任务和对于国家的忠诚比身边的情人重要的多，更不用说这个00号特工，Q觉得Bond当时只是把那个名叫Alex的年轻人当成了任务之余的一种放松。  
指甲陷入到对法的肩膀里，Q知道那个人身上又多了不少的伤疤。5年的时间过去了他们的身体居然还能如此地熟悉对方，James Bond依然知道亲吻哪里能够引起年轻的Q Branch主管，而不是年轻的研究员的战栗，也知道怎样的节奏能够让他发出好听的声音。  
房间里没有开灯，Q就躺在他的旁边，跟他没有一点身体接触。  
“你把那幅画放在哪里了？”  
他伸手把Q揽在自己怀里，年轻人的头发蹭着他的皮肤，没有马上就回答他。  
“我把它放到储藏间了，没想到你还记得那幅画。”Q慢悠悠地回答，没有戴眼镜的脸显得要年轻一些。就好像他还是那个19岁的CREST研究员，但是Q的眼睛和Alex的不一样。  
“毕竟有人第一次给我画像。”  
“还是你想把它找出来然后毁掉，相信你这几年来应该一直想做这件事。没关系，没人会到我的公寓里来，就算看到了也没人会认出来那是你，不用担心MI6的那套保密协议。”  
他们之间又陷入了那种诡异的沉默，过了一会儿，James Bond发现Q枕在自己的胳膊上睡着了，就像当年Alex枕在他的胳膊上一样，但他知道，在他怀里的人是Q ，不是自己记忆中的年轻研究员。

“我可以坐地铁去上班，其实我一直坐地铁去上班。”他们在客厅里喝着早上第一杯红茶，Q还穿着他的睡衣，Q的冰箱里什么都没有，除了一些不能直接拿来吃的蛋黄酱和番茄酱。  
“如果你跟我一起去上班的话我觉得你可以省下至少五分钟到MI6旁边的超市里面买个三明治。”  
“不用了，比起你的阿斯顿马丁和Mallory的梅赛德斯来说，我还是更喜欢伦敦的轨道交通。”他站在穿衣镜前面给自己打着领带，Bond一直不能理解为什么Q喜欢在他的衬衫或者是外套的外面再穿上Geek风十足的毛线衣和厚外套。  
他们谁都没有说起5年前的那次不辞而别，也没有问对方为什么没有说一声再见。也许在当时Bond想的是没有再见面的可能性，谁也不会想到再次见面会是这种充满讽刺意味的重逢。  
没有亲吻，没有道别，他们将5年前出门时的那些固定的小动作都抛在了脑后，Q和Bond一前一后地走出了公寓楼的大门，Q左转去地铁站坐地铁，他掏了掏口袋，钱包和卡还在那里，而Bond需要右转到停车场去开他的车。  
当下午他们在Vauxhall Cross再见面的时候，James Bond发现Q又换上了那种漠然的表情，就像昨天晚上什么都没有发生过一样，而16个小时之前Q Branch的主管的指甲陷在他的肩膀上，随着他的动作小声地呜咽着。  
在Mallory的办公室，Bond显得有一点心不在焉，直道原来的情报安全委员会主席轻轻咳了一下，他继续听着Mallory的长篇大论，却发现自己一个字都没有听进去。


	6. Chapter 6

James Bond坐在自己的办公桌盯着放在桌上的电脑屏幕，给Q Branch的装备损毁报告他现在只敲了150多个单词出来，离对方满意的（也可以说是厌恶的）长篇大论还有着从奥运村到肯辛顿公园那么远的距离。他从来不认为自己是那种可以面对计算机屏幕，尤其是空白文档能够耐下心来把文件工作做好的那种类型，他厌恶这种文职工作，宁可在某个不知名的国家角落里默默流血也不想像这些文职一样整天端着杯子坐在电脑面前。  
他还记得Eve Moneypenny对着自己摇了摇头，“不，James，我才不会帮你写给Q Branch的报告，除非我想被某个顶着一头永远不会梳整齐的卷发小孩黑了自己的电脑，我很爱惜自己的电子产品。”  
文档的光标停在Mission这个词的后面，Bond不知道自己应该怎么接下去，他阻止自己去想今天早上Q看自己眼神中的神色，和5年前一点都不一样。Q就像看一个一夜情对象一样看着自己，那双灰绿色眼睛中的神情冷漠。  
他不想跟Q解释当初他为什么不辞而别，就像光标停在的这个地方一样，Mission，只是一个任务而已。他的教授身份是他任务的需要，或许和Alex上床不是任务的需要但是被包括在任务中，一切都要随着任务的结束而结束，没有什么好说的。  
他不需要向Alex告别，他也不知道该怎么告别。  
也许应该给自己去倒一杯咖啡，他从桌子上拿起自己的咖啡杯到走廊里去给自己倒咖啡。深色头发的女士也站在咖啡机跟前，手里拿着写着M3的马克杯。  
“我不记得Mallory成为M之后也用相同的杯子。”  
“高层的爱好，”Eve用右手指了指自己左手里拿着的杯子，“M先生特意从亚马逊上订购了这个杯子。”  
Bond点了点头，继续站在Eve的后面看着那个咖啡机磨豆，机器发出轻微的嗡嗡声，“还在写你的报告？”Eve回过头来问他，咖啡机前面永远是一个聊天的好地方。  
“我还有两页报告要交给那个拿着‘Q10’杯子的小家伙，你知道我最痛恨这种书面工作。”他有些夸张地用手指点了点自己的太阳穴，Eve则饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“他不喜欢你。”这个时候咖啡机的指示灯亮了起来，显示它已经把豆磨好了。“昨天你没有看到他听见你要找他时的表情。”  
“我的确看到了。”这句话Bond没有说出来，Eve走上前去给Mallory接了一杯咖啡，对着他摆了摆手，“我必须回去了，James，好好写你的报告。”

“你要知道，MI5和MI6永远都不是什么朋友，Alex，所以你需要时时刻刻收起你的那些小小的好奇心。”Mallory放下手中的杯子，对坐在他对面的Alex说。  
“包括现在么？”Q有些夸张地看了看周围，他们现在坐在一家咖啡馆外面的桌子旁，桌子上放着一壶柠檬。今天是周末，虽然MI6没有周末和工作日的区别——他们主管级的人几乎每天都要没日没夜地上班。这个地方离一个旧电站不远，他愿意在休息的时候一个人坐在一楼巨大的空地上，抬头看着这个曾经的旧电站的高屋顶，一切旧的东西都会随着时代的前进被改变，无论那艘战舰还是这个电站，抑或是他本身。  
“虽然我能够理解你，如果我是你的话我也会去调查我想要知道的事情，但是我不会被别人发现。”  
只有Mallory会在私下的时候还叫他“Alex”，有的时候Q会怀疑Mallory还是会把他当作那个在父亲葬礼上迟迟不肯离开10岁小孩子。  
“我只是想知道真相，我需要知道……”  
“我可以满足一点点你的好奇心，当初你黑进了MI5的数据库，但是你知道为什么是MI6找到了你？”  
“因为你认识我的父亲？别告诉我是因为这个，我真的会笑出来的。”  
“如果MI6不抢先一步的话，我也许就要去你家里参加第二场葬礼了。Alex，你应该停止你那些小小的‘侦探游戏’了，你的母亲不想再收到第二份抚恤金。”Mallory向前倾了倾，看着Alex。他不想让这个孩子重新走上他父亲的老路，而Alex却在一步一步走向深渊，政治永远不是什么好玩的游戏，Mallory太过清楚。他们知道这个年轻人的过去，也掌握着他的未来。  
“如果是这样的话我宁可回到CREST去当我的研究员。”Q端起自己的杯子喝了一口茶，从这里透过树的影子能够隐约看到泰晤士河对岸的景象，有人在河岸边表演传统的苏格兰风笛，但是吹的实在是太糟糕了。  
“Vauxhall Cross不是别的地方，你递交一份辞职报告就可以收拾东西走人。你记得你为什么来这里，再想想你能不能像来的时候那样走出去。知道太多不是什么好事，你的好奇心实在是太旺盛了，这是你的弱点。”  
“我没有弱点。”  
Mallory的蓝色眼睛看着坐在自己对面的年轻人，Q的眼神在躲避着自己，Mallory知道这个年轻人说谎的时候绝对不会看着自己的眼睛。  
“每个人都有自己的弱点，而你的弱点显而易见。”  
“那你会不会利用我？”  
“我会尽量避免这个结果的发生，但是如果事态的发展超过了我掌控的范围，我也就无能为力。”  
“我非常感谢你善意的提醒，Mallory，但是我能够处理好一切。”  
“我不希望你成为那些档案上的又一个名字。”他们两个都明白那份档案是什么，威胁到MI6安全的间谍都会被放弃，就像Silva，他们不会被敌人杀死而是被自己曾经的同事除掉。  
内部的斗争总是需要牺牲品。  
他知道Mallory说的是什么，他一直在调查他想要知道的真相。一些细小的，属于那个真相的碎片告诉他，另一个Boothroyd曾经和Vauxhall Cross有着比他想象中更深的关系。而Mallory知道真相，同时他也在竭力掩盖真相。 

“很好，你身上终于不再是那些糟糕的烟草味。”傍晚他回到Vauxhall Cross的办公室的时候，Eve Moneypenny在外面等他，年轻女士凑到他身旁闻了一下，确定没有昨天晚上的烟草气味之后伸手揉了揉他的头发。“茶的味道和曲奇饼的味道，你能跟我推荐一家好的茶馆吗，我周末有个约会。”  
“如果你不介意把你的打火机借给我的话，我可以向你保证马上你就会闻到烟草味。”  
“这是Q Branch下个季度的预算审批，还有这个……”Eve在递给他一份正式打印文件的同时又把另一份给了他，“007让我给你的他的报告。”  
“把这个放到我办公桌上，或者你替我签个字然后给那边管档案的就好了。”他只接了那份预算审批，一页一页地看着，还算大方，他想，至少现在上边舍得为科技花钱。  
但是Eve Moneypenny还是把那份报表塞到了他的怀里，“别像个小孩子，Q，如果你在刚来MI6的时候这样我还可以理解，现在，看在上帝的份上你24岁了。”  
“我不是在……”他把那份报告放到自己杯子旁边，电脑屏幕上的进度条进行到40%，他看了一眼，低头输入了一些代码。“算了，但还是谢谢你把报告拿过来。”  
等到Eve离开，Q翻开了那份007交上来的报告，和其他人写的没什么区别。他拿过桌子上的钢笔，在最后的审批栏那里签上了自己的名字。是的，Eve说的没错，他不能再像那个19岁的小孩子一样干一些愚蠢的事情。James Bond只是一个和自己上过床的同事，仅此而已。

有不少人问过Q为什么选择每天挤地铁上下班，MI6在他晋升为Q的时候甚至给了他一个地下停车场的停车位，但是被他拒绝了。他的驾照放在抽屉里落灰，对于他来说，开车是一件极其无聊的事，那意味着他不能在开车的时候看书或者是玩手机，整整几十分钟甚至几个小时都要消耗在车上盯着前面的路。  
等他回到家的时候，昨天晚上Bond放在他桌子上的鸡尾酒杯子还放在那里，但是房间里空空如也。今天早上他们谁也没有收拾桌子就离开了。屋子里现在还残存着早餐时候的茶味，和冬末空气里的其他气味混合在一起。他想着今天下午Mallory对他说的话，的确，危险无处不在，他需要时刻洞察身边的危险。危险是秘密的影子，想要知道那些秘密他就不能惧怕危险。  
放在一旁桌子上的电话突然响了起来，打断了他的思维。他抓过手机，屏幕上是一通匿名号码打来的电话。  
“别问我为什么知道你的电话号码，Q。”  
“如果我没猜错的话，你现在在巴尼莎机场，晚上11点你打电话过来，是不是任务出了什么问题？”  
“我需要你替我监控目标，我已经在目标身上投放了定位装置，但是接下来的时间里我不可能时刻监视着他。”  
“现在我没在Q Branch。”  
“你在家里也可以做到。”随后James Bond挂了电话，Q摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他这个工作几乎没有固定的上班和下班时间，Bond说的没错，即使回到了家一个电话也能让他重新打开电脑开始工作。  
不知道Bond在罗马尼亚遇到了什么问题，但是Q可以确定一点，Eve Moneypenny是那个把自己手机号告诉James Bond的人。他从架子上拿下自己的咖啡杯，“Mind the Gap”字样在红色的杯子上异常显眼。  
“我的确应该注意我脚下的那些沟壑了。”他自言自语道，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，随后打开工作站连上MI6的线路。监视线路上的小红点在布加勒斯特的街道上行走着，还有一个名为“James Bond”的小绿点在不同的地方徘徊。  
曾经他在这个屏幕上像疯了一样地寻找那个名为James Bond的小红点，但是他除了伦敦的街道之外什么都看不到。他觉得自己疯了，再多的酒精也不能再让他疯狂一点。威士忌灼烧者他的胃，却让他的内心深处升腾出一种奇异的感觉，疯狂的是他自己还是整个世界？  
看着那个在闪烁的小绿点，备注里写的“James Bond”此刻看上去那么的讽刺。Q喝了一口杯子里的咖啡，再次看到那个名字他的心情并没有想象中的那样复杂，甚至没有什么感觉，那只是一个名字而已。  
对于他来说并没有什么不同。

已经不知道是第几杯咖啡，Q觉得自己一定把那一盒刚磨的咖啡粉都喝掉了。当他在地铁站刷卡第二次刷错地方的时候，他就知道自己昨天晚上并不是加班一夜没睡这么简单。  
列车在伦敦的地下穿行着，Q拿出自己包里的那本小说，他的衬衫外面却着大两个码的外套，背着一个双肩包，看上去就像是一个刚工作的程序员。书在包里和他的手机电脑还有一些其它乱七八糟的东西放在一起有几页折了角。他翻开书签所在的那一页，却发现自己一个单词也看不懂，这是星美的故事，和Mitchell生僻的用词并没有关系。

“你看起来糟透了，Q。”他走进Q Branch自己的办公室，R过来递给了他一杯温水，他跌坐到自己的椅子里，整个脑子就像一块吸水过多的海绵。Q克制住不让自己趴在办公桌上睡着，MI6的工作还积了一堆没有做，过一会儿他还要去实验室调试一下新程序的几个升级问题。  
“昨天晚上没睡好？”Moneypenny推开他的门，盯着他看了一会儿之后说出了这句话。  
“的确……但是你为什么又来了，Eve，Mallory那边没事做么？”他笑着看着过来的年轻女士，随后又在键盘上敲了几行命令字符。而Eve没有向往常一样把需要他签字的文件往桌子上一放，而是做了一个伸手的姿势。“我就不能过来和R探讨一些女人之间的话题么？”她像是调笑一般说着。  
“下个季度的预算申请报表，我希望你已经签好了字。”  
“哦见鬼……”Q有些自暴自弃地往后一倚，摘下自己的眼镜揉了揉眼睛，“我还没签……你帮我把它从桌子上这一堆文件里找出来……我居然把它给忘了。”  
“你这样看上去怎么像是Q Branch的主管，之前这个职位都是和军衔挂钩，你说不定就是少校了。”  
“Boothroyd少校……那是我父亲。”他在Eve递过来的报表上签上了自己的名字，他知道自己的父亲曾经是一名军人，又是一名优秀的程序员，他一直无法把这两个职业联系在一起。在他的猜测中，自己的父亲，Boothroyd少校的身影曾经出现在MI6的某一个角落里。   
“昨天晚上你究竟在忙什么，我记得你很早就回去了。”  
“布加勒斯特那边出了问题，昨天晚上我一直在看那边的实时监控。”  
“也许你真的应该休息一阵了，我之前看见你连着两个晚上编程也没有累成这样，是不是所有的事情只要一和James Bond扯上关系就特别耗神？”  
“谁知道呢，007可以说是Q Branch的噩梦了。”  
不止是Q Branch的噩梦，也是他的噩梦。

James Bond不记得他上一次休假是在什么时候，也许是在他“享受死亡”的时候，如果那也能算是一种休假的话。现在他站在布加勒斯特一间安全屋的阳台上，东欧的春天还没有来临，但是总比伦敦要稍微暖一些。刚刚他用Q给他的瓦尔特PPK结束了两个人的生命，这把枪是专属于他的杀人工具，由那个年轻的Q制造，由他扣动扳机。他们的关系就是这样，像手掌和枪一样贴合得完美无缺。  
Bond知道，那个孩子不是一个感情脆弱的人，他消瘦的身躯里面是一个坚强的内核，但是他还是惊异于Q在国家美术馆看自己的目光，里面没有一丝感情的波动，就像是两个陌生人的见面。“那个小家伙的脑子是硬盘么？”他曾经这样想过，Q是不是用了什么程序把之前的那些记忆都格式化了。他在见到Q的时候都觉得自己的心脏好像被一只无形的手捏紧，把里面所有循环的血液都挤压出来。  
为什么是这个年轻人，为什么是Alex，为什么他成为了Q。

他并不喜欢布加勒斯特这座城市，甚至说他不喜欢东欧的任何一个角落，即使冷战已经结束那么久，东欧还是带着浓重的苏联的味道。他看着远处河边的点点灯光，突然觉得自己站在一张巨大的网的中心。  
“你去过多少地方？”在那一年的十一月的一个晚上，他坐在Alex公寓的沙发上而Alex把头舒服地枕在他的腿上，他揉着Alex柔软的深色卷发，两个人分享Alex放在橱柜里的伏特加，年轻人的脸上有些泛红，而绿色的眼睛却亮亮的，看着Bond。  
“很多很多地方，都记不清楚了。”  
“我讨厌旅行，更不喜欢坐飞机。我十岁的时候父亲死于飞机失事。你最喜欢哪个地方，跟我说说。”Alex像是喃喃自语一样地说着，声音越来越低，像是说给Bond听，又像是在说给自己听，Bond看到他闭上了眼睛，而他自己的眼前却浮现出那个一袭红裙的黑发女子，Vesper。  
“威尼斯。”他喝了一口杯子里的伏特加，Alex伸手拿走了他的杯子小小地饮了一小口。“但是每次去别的地方总会觉得不舒服，就像一个人被遗弃在那里一样。”这句话是真话，也是谎话，每次执行任务到一个或者熟悉或者陌生的城市，他就会觉得莫名的孤独，再多的酒精再多的血或者是床上的美女都不能消除这种感觉。他觉得自己的灵魂是残缺的，James Bond的某一部分已经沉入到了冰冷的海底，而剩下的只是名为007的外壳。  
“你或许可以试着给我打电话，很抱歉我不能和你一起去。”然后他低头吻在Alex的嘴唇上，两个人的唇齿之间都是凛冽的伏特加的味道。

“我不能连着两个晚上都盯着那个监控系统。”不出意料地，拨通电话之后Bond听到了Q冷冰冰的声音，他应该已经下班了，这个时间他也许在准备再查看一下他的主机防火墙的纪录。  
“不是监控系统，我只是想起来你说过我可以在出差的时候给你打电话，Alex。”  
一阵沉默，Bond似乎都能够听到Q的公寓的石英钟指针跳动的声音和Q的手指在键盘上敲打的声音。  
“我没有多余的时间跟你聊天，007，再说一遍是‘Q’，不是‘Alex’。”  
“是，Quartermaster，”他用了这个字母所代表的意义的全称，既然对方用代号来称呼自己，那就按照那个年轻人的想法来。“非常感谢你昨天给与的帮助。”  
“虽然时间不对，但是那也是Q Branch的职责。你没什么需要感谢我的，007。”  
现在是他陷入了沉默，他盯着自己的手机屏幕，这个手机也是Q Branch的产品，不知道是不是Q做的小东西里的一件。他也不知道这里面是不是有Alex曾经在他的手机里安装过的那个小软件，不，这里面肯定有，他的位置会实时地发送到Q Branch的监控屏幕上，James Bond所代表的小点在闪烁着，但是没有人会再一次找到他，在他旁边用麦芬蛋糕喂鸽子。   
“如果你没有事的话我挂电话了，我还要维护系统。”  
他听到电话那头传来的忙音，把手机收回到了口袋里。然后继续看着远方河边的灯光，现在是布加勒斯特当地时间晚上11点，只有路灯还忠诚地亮着，就像每个进入MI6的人都会宣誓对国家忠诚一样。  
有一个想法在他的脑海中转瞬即逝，或许他和Q应该找一个时间把之前的那些事情做一个解释，做一个了结。但是这个想法也就只是像女王钻禧纪念日的晚上放的烟花一样，在空中甚至都不会留下一点痕迹。  
也许Q早就把那段事情忘记了，或许他早就把那些记忆连同Alex那个名字一起埋葬。每个人走进Vauxhall Cross的人都要和过去的自己告别，那一刻，他们的人生便不在自己手上。

Gareth Mallory会时不时地想起自己被IRA囚禁的那三个月，敌人首先要摧毁的是他的意志，其次才是他的躯体。而摧毁一个人一直最好的方法就是摧毁他身边最亲近的人。之前他们就是这样做的，现在他们仍然会这样做。  
他知道Boothroyd到底触及到了哪方面的利益，但是他更希望自己不想知道。MI5和MI6从来都不是朋友，也不可能成为朋友，而当一个MI6的人发现了MI5的秘密，这个故事就不必再继续往下讲了。那个曾经的Q Branch主管死于一场空难，而那只是那场清洗的序幕。有些时候，有些人必须闭嘴，他们知道的那些秘密太过危险，不能让其他人知道。  
现在，他希望自己不知道Alex在调查什么，那个年轻的人在一步一步走向一条另一个人曾经走过的路。  
MI5要谁从这个世界上消失，那个人就会消失得无影无踪，什么都不会剩下，这就是他们的命运。对于国家和职责的无限忠诚有的时候换来的就是这种下场，有的时候杀死自己的并不是战场上的敌人或者是黑暗中对方间谍的子弹而是自己的战友和国家。  
“请不要让我的儿子知道他父亲的真相，也让他远离Vauxhall Cross。”  
这是老Boothroyd曾经写给Mallory的类似于遗书的信笺里的一句话，Mallory在那封信里没有找到任何关于那个秘密的线索，Boothroyd这样做是明智的，一个将要溺死的人会将任何对他施以援手的人都拖入水底，他将那封信收好，回头看见了站在门口的十岁孩子，Alex聪明的有些让人害怕。他走过去抱起了Alex，告诉他一切都会好的。   
但是他还是没有做到第二点，这个孩子也许注定要重新走他父亲的老路，这一切也许都是命运中安排好了的。Mallory只能希望Alex的结局不要像他父亲一样。  
谁又知道呢。  
他只知道又一轮的风暴即将来临，这一次，也许每个人都是牺牲品。

Q盯着自己的电脑屏幕，屏幕上出现的是一份年代有些久远的文件的扫描本，他的绿色眼睛扫过一行又一行的文字，那些黑色的文字告诉了一个他的父亲和Mallory没有告诉他的秘密。这不是他第一次黑进MI5的档案库去寻找那些秘密，但是这次却是真真切切地触及到了秘密本身。  
而这次，轮到他去为秘密付出代价了。


	7. Chapter 7

墙上的石英钟的指针跳动的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响着，Q坐在他的公寓客厅的沙发上，右手摆弄着他的银色打火机。明亮的火苗时隐时现，最终他还是没下楼去抽一根烟。他已经累的不想下楼去了，现在咖啡都不能让他保持清醒，实在是太累，不仅仅是工作上的压力，而是一种从内到外的疲惫，让他喘不过气来。  
他甚至都没有换衣服和拖鞋，他还穿着去上班的时候的那一身衣服。如果打开他的衣橱，一扇门后面是杭兹曼和亨利普尔的套装和衬衫，一扇门后面则是他原先穿过的Star Trek的T shirt和牛仔裤，但是有几件不属于他的衣服挂在那里，满是灰尘和衣柜里的味道。   
这些衣服的主人好像早就把它们忘记了。  
Q还记得自己是怎样像裁缝一样丈量James Bond线条完美的身体，手指在每一个伤疤上停留。当时他只是惊异于为什么一个所谓的教授身上会有这么多的伤痕，却不敢问出这个问题。James Bond的吻落在他的嘴角，静静地将年轻人禁锢在在自己的双臂中。  
现在他知道了那些伤痕的来历，每一道伤痕，他曾经在某一个晚上将James Bond的资料反反复复看了无数遍，记下了他的每一个任务，他身上没一个部位的每一个伤痕。意料之中地他看到了UCL，看到了那个九月的某一天，空气中弥漫着苹果的味道的下午，这个日子在James Bond的报告中只是一个简单的黑色日期，而他并没有提到过一个CREST的研究员，Alexandra Boothroyd。   
Q的绿色眼睛盯着白色的天花板，却不知道自己想要看到什么。

“这是你唯一抽身的机会，Alex。”  
通常他们不会在MI6的大楼里说什么很重要或者是很私人的话题，毕竟那个泰晤士河南岸的建筑里不知道有多少监控录音装置。Mallory总是带他到一家老掉牙的茶馆喝茶，从这里能够看到圣保罗大教堂的半个穹顶，有几只鸽子在他们旁边悠闲地走着。  
“我还有我的工作，我不能就这样甩手不干。”  
Mallory看了他一眼，Q一直避免看这位MI6最高长官的蓝色眼睛，那个人有看透一切的能力。他低下头，假装对桌子上的木头花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“调到加拿大那边的技术中心，一下飞机就换一个身份去其他地方，我会给你安排好。”  
“这就意味着我要不停地更换身份，一辈子都躲躲藏藏？我不会这样做，再说了，我恨飞机。”  
既然自己的父亲死于空难，谁知道自己会不会也落得这样一个下场。他现在几乎已经能够背诵关于他父亲的一切的报告，MI5的人做的一切，而MI6却放任一切发生，有些人必须从这个世界上消失，不管你曾经为MI6付出过多少。  
“我不想看着你被他们利用然后……”他没有继续说下去，Gareth Mallory的声音永远缺乏感情的变化，他看着那个年轻人的侧脸，这个孩子太过聪明而且固执，没有谁能够撼动他的决定，除了他自己，又或者说连他自己都无法改变自己的决定。  
“真的，我不想这样做，我已经失去过了一次身份，我不想像一个影子一样生活。”Q知道自己说的是谎话，他的确不能丢下Q Branch，他痛恨就这样从世界上消失，走进另一段生活。有人曾经这样突然消失，留下一堆乱七八糟的生活的残渣给别人。  
坐在他对面的MI6的最高长官低头调整了一下左手上戴着的代表自己身份的戒指，“我知道你会这样选择，我也知道不可能改变你的想法。”他叹了一口气，“MI6不是一个讲感情的地方，不要把你过多的个人感情牵扯进来。你也许掩饰的很好，但在我看来很拙劣。”  
“这就是为什么你从不在MI6里跟我说这些？”Q的笑容里总是充满着对一切的嘲讽，他的确有嘲讽一切的资本。“还是说这都是你曾经经历过的？”这句话是他有意为之，在MI6的档案上他清楚地了解了一切。  
“如果我当时像你一样的话，现在你就不知道和谁在一起喝茶了。”  
“也许会和我的父亲一起？”  
Q终于看向了坐在他旁边的Mallory，他眯起眼睛，就像是一只敏感的猫科动物，这次换成了Mallory避开了他的目光，“对不起，我不该提这个。”最终Q妥协地说了一句，端起自己的茶杯喝了一口茶。  
“你不要以为世界上只有你一个人懂计算机，Alex，有的时候你做的太过了，给他们留下了把柄。”  
“我没有……”Q几乎是条件反射地说出这句回答，却发现他的回答本身就暴露了他的内心。他自以为能够把内心的想法掩藏的完美无缺，但是发现在面前的这个间谍中的间谍眼中，自己的演技就像小学生一样拙劣。  
“什么都能被拿来利用，爱情、信任甚至生命，这就是间谍的命运。”

等到他醒来的时候，沙发旁边的夜光表显示现在是凌晨三点半，他没有脱衣服就这样坐在沙发上睡着了。Q觉得自己的喉咙像灼烧一样，给自己倒了一杯凉水，喝完之后冷得打了一个寒颤。Mallory的话是对的，他父亲之前的话也是对的，知道秘密的同时是要为秘密付出代价的，他收到了那封意料之中的邮件，并且耐心地一页一页看完。每一页记录都没有错，他也许将面临涉嫌盗取国家安全等几项重罪，又或者MI6会直接让他把秘密带进坟墓。也许结局会比坟墓更糟糕。  
他知道，自己没有多少时间了。

他站在Vauxhall Street的便利店门口，手里拿着刚买的三明治和柠檬水，一辆车在他面前停了下来。Q看了一眼自己的手表，什么时候外勤特工也像他们一样按照工作时间下班了。James Bond降下了车的玻璃，“我觉得我应该载你一程。”  
阿斯顿马丁里面充满了金枪鱼三明治的味道，Q坐在副驾驶座上毫不客气地打开了三明治的包装咬了一口。  
“地铁上不让吃东西，难得我愿意坐一次别人的顺风车。”  
“你应该庆幸我不像别人一样会讨厌车上满是食物的味道。”  
“不，Mallory的话他会问我要不要咖啡。”  
Bond又一次看到了年轻人连上淡淡的笑容，在那一瞬间他有一种身边坐着的是CREST的年轻研究员的错觉。这不是他的Alex，这是Q。  
“送你回家？”  
“不，我要去你那里。”  
一路上两个人都没怎么说话，Q把吃了一半的三明治放到塑料袋里之后开始摆弄他的手机。James Bond则开着他的车，突然他才想到这是年轻人第一次到自己住的地方，也许这个年轻的Q早就知道自己住在哪里。

他们一前一后地走进了这间公寓，房间整齐得倒更像是一个宾馆套间，他们谁也没有说话，Q坐到沙发上，而Bond则意识到自己需要去更换绷带。  
“莫斯科，上海，伊斯坦布尔，威尼斯……”James Bond站在自己的浴室里脱下衬衫，从布加勒斯特归来之后他又给自己增添了一些伤口，有些还需要换绷带。他发现Q倚着浴室的门框，说着一些熟悉的地名。  
“你在说什么？”  
Q站在他的身后，看着镜子里他的形象。“你身上的伤痕，那一个是在俄罗斯留下的，左边的是在上海，还有那个是在伊斯坦布尔……如果我没有猜错的话，绷带下面的是布加勒斯特给你的纪念品。”  
他没有说话，只是胡乱地穿上了被丢在一边的衬衫，衬衫上沾了一些水渍。  
“我早该知道一个大学教授不可能身上有这么多伤疤。”  
“你知道这些都是怎么来的了？”  
“我调看过你所有任务的报告，我知道哪些伤疤我见过哪些是新添上去的。”  
James Bond住的地方没有Star Trek的DVD，他们无法像在那个小公寓里面一样窝在沙发里看电视，整个房间整齐得可怕，它看起来更像是一个摆设而不是供人居住的地方。  
他们坐在沙发上，Q拿过Bond的医药箱给他更换绷带，伤口已经在愈合，但是还是能够看出来当时的严重程度。他常年敲打键盘的手指轻轻擦过特工身上的那些伤痕，但是不曾停留多一点。就像是一种轻柔的仅停留在表面的那种碰触，他想象自己仍然是那个在CREST做研究员的19岁年轻人，但是他不是，他已经知道了太多。作为物理学的博士，他的副手R有的时候会和他讨论一些物理理论，并告诉他，时间只会向前走。  
而他必须面对未来的一切。  
“对于你来说这些伤痕也许不算什么。”  
“的确不算什么，只能说是我履行了进入MI6时候的誓言，为了国家牺牲一切。”  
Q觉得特工放在自己腰上的手收紧了，他索性靠在James Bond的身上，对方的皮肤上有着消毒剂和绷带的味道。  
“你为什么今天要过来？”  
“因为我觉得应该过来看一眼，你住的地方是个什么样子。”  
是的，他应该抓紧机会过来看一眼，看这个地方一眼，再看这个有着蓝色眼睛的特工一眼。他知道自己的时间在倒数，剩下的不多了。他已经想好了要怎么做，不会接受Mallory的建议，也不会让自己的命运落到别人的手里，如果人仅剩下最后一种权力，那就是结束自己生命的权力。  
“我们应该好好谈一谈，Alex，关于当时……”  
Q把自己的手指放在Bond的嘴唇上，做了一个安静的手势。“没什么好说的，如果你想说的话，下次吧。”  
“所以你的意思是？”  
“忘了那个叫Alexandra的人，他不复存在了。我只是一个偶尔会和你上床的同事而已。”  
“等我从墨西哥回来我会给你解释的。”  
年轻人把头窝在Bond的肩膀上，“如果我能够活着见到你的话，再解释吧。”  
“我会活着回来的，虽然我享受死亡，但是我更享受重生。”  
他没有看到自己的军需官脸上的微笑，他也不知道Q的话中的另一层含义。

他在午夜的时候惊醒。  
James Bond睁开眼看着白色的天花板，在他的右边Q安静地睡着，卷发显得更加凌乱一些。Bond想要伸手去碰触Q柔软的深色卷发，年轻人皮肤的触感和之前并没有太大的差别和改变。Alex在睡觉的时候没有Q这么安静，James Bond看着旁边的军需官，也许下次见到他的时候自己身上又会多出一些伤疤，然后Q会记住哪些伤疤是在墨西哥获得的。或者他们可以在他身上找出世界上每一个角落留给他的纪念。

“我是不是可以重新追求你？”  
他刚刚帮年轻人脱下那件白色的衬衫，躺在属于自己的床上，这是他们第一次在这张床上赤裸相对。  
“就像你曾经做过一样。”Q的手指熟练地解开Bond的衬衫扣子，让James Bond这个007号特工怀疑这个年轻的军需官是不是在这5年期间重复过无数次这个动作。等到他的扣子被Q全部解开的时候，年轻人的手指触摸着他的皮肤，那常年敲打键盘的手指甲被修剪的整整齐齐。“就算你重新追求我，你忘记我们都是签过协议的，我暂时不想和一个特工有过多的情感纠葛。”  
“你这样说，好像你自己不在Vauxhall Cross工作一样，Q。”  
“我们还是不要谈这种没有意义、浪费时间的话题了。”Q的绿色眼睛看着James Bond，他躺在属于特工的白色枕头上，深色的卷发的颜色更加鲜明。他把自己的左手放在Bond的左胸上，也许能够感受到对方心脏的跳动。“我们还是好好考虑一下现在应该做些什么。”  
Bond没有说话，只是把吻落在了Q的额头上。Q则继续在他的耳边像是自言自语一样小声地说着。“你的心属于国家，而我只是想做好自己的本职工作，你是007，我是Q。”  
是的，在五年前的时候，那个叫做Alex的年轻研究员还只是一个只有19岁的在读博士，对一切还有着过于肤浅的希望。而那个已经在Vauxhall Cross不知道服役多少年的特工却早就把自己的一切都宣誓效忠给了国家。  
现在的他们只能相互拥抱，却不能谈及感情。

Q站在属于James Bond的穿衣镜前面整理着自己的白色衬衫，他依旧使用那一对袖扣，即使他现在衣橱的小抽屉里已经有一盒袖扣。  
“不用你的三一学院的毕业纪念品了？”  
“如果我毕业7年之后还戴着毕业时候的袖扣，是不是有点不太妥当。”他又整理了一下自己的领带，深蓝色的领带上面有着浅色的条纹。“我早就把那对袖扣和我的毕业证书一起埋到储藏间里了，和你的那幅难看的画一起。”  
“你是不是可以把那幅画送给我，我觉得在这里挂着也不错。”  
“算了吧，等你从墨西哥回来再说。”  
Bond站到他的身后，替Q穿上那件黑色外套，顺势把手放在军需官的肩膀上，他不知道年轻人的肩膀是怎样扛起Q Branch的。也许他从来也不知道Q的身躯之中蕴藏着惊人的意志力。  
“看样子我从墨西哥回来之后要做许多事。”  
Q回过头来，在特工的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，只是一个停留在表面的吻。“希望这不是我最后一次吻你。”  
“我们还有的是时间。”  
年轻人看着镜子里的特工的双手揽着自己的肩膀，镜子中的自己脸上表情复杂，“你没有那么多时间，”他对自己说，绿色眼睛却不敢看着身后特工的眼睛。

这是Q第一次来伦敦的机场，本来他是不应该来的，也不想来。但是他觉得自己有来的必要，他在Mallory的办公室，正在给对方上交这个季度的汇报，对方看了他一眼，把报告放到文件夹里，Mallory仍然不喜欢电子版的文档。   
“你应该再考虑一下，Alex，没有多少时间了，看看最近的情况，我不知道还有多久。”  
“我知道……就算他们都死了也不会改变我的决定。”他知道那些人并不是像官方报告中说的那样死去，他们在经历一场风暴，而他就站在风暴的中间。  
Mallory叹了一口气，把申请递给Q，“24岁，你还有很多时间可以做很多事情。”  
“所以我现在要去机场，有没有司机可以送我？”

最后他坐在Mallory的车里，从Vauxhall Cross到希思罗机场的一路上Q破天荒地没有拿出自己的手机来玩，他只是静静地看着前面的道路，时不时会有一两辆车从旁边超过去。Mallory亲自开着车，直到车子开到里士满的时候Q才说了一路上的第一句话。  
“不知道MI6有多少人能够享受到让你亲自开车送机场的待遇。”  
“如果是别人的话我早就让他们自己坐希思罗快线了。”  
“你也送不了我多少次了。”他透过后视镜看了一眼开车的MI6最高长官，很多次，在那些他喝了过量的咖啡而无法入睡的夜晚，Q会想，如果当初自己的父亲没有那么固执的话，和自己在茶馆喝茶，现在开车送自己去机场的是不是就会是自己的父亲。  
但是一切都不能建立在假设之上，他们的人生没有电影《罗拉快跑》里的那么多种可能性的结局。  
“你是想让我把车开到哪里，我用不用告诉你他在哪个登机口？”  
“不用，我只是想看一眼机场，虽然我痛恨飞机。”  
Q早就知道James Bond会乘飞机从希思罗到温哥华，然后再转乘到墨西哥城。但是他不想去登机口那里像是小说里那样等着看那个特工一眼，太矫情了不是么。他只是想看一眼希思罗机场，这个007将踏上征途的地方，也看一眼自己父亲葬身的天空。

James Bond打开飞机上的阅读灯，看着自己带来的一本纸质小说，他并不经常有时间看书，只是看见Q的双肩背包里放着这样一本书，于是他就在某一个下午去旁边的书店里买了一本一样的。  
他不相信这个世界上存在什么灵魂，更不相信会有什么转生，James Bond是一个无神论者。如果一个灵魂可以在十三年之后重新进入到这个世界的话，那么之前的记忆还会不会存在。  
在恍惚之中他睡着了，半睡半醒之中他好像听见之前的M夫人对他说过的一些话，但是又记不清楚了。最后在醒来之前他觉得自己闻到了熟悉的苹果味，就像某一个秋天的午后他曾经闻到过的一样。是在哪里，不是MI6，Vauxhall Cross不可能会有这种水果的甜味，但是又不是超市的水果柜台，他想不起来。等到醒来的时候他发现空姐站在他旁边，语调温和地问他要不要一些苹果沙拉。  
他伸手接过了那个小小的苹果沙拉的盘子，附带给了空姐一个微笑。他看见年轻的女士嘴角牵起一个笑容，果然，没有人能够拒绝James Bond。  
外面的天色渐渐亮起来，伦敦应该已经是黎明。

Q不止给那些在Vauxhall Cross的那些00级别特工制造装备，他也给自己做过一些不成形的试验品，大多数都被当作报废品销毁了。但是有一样东西被他带回了自己在Waitrose楼上的公寓里，那是一把小口径的手枪，并没有给007的瓦尔特PPK的指纹识别系统，它就被年轻的军需官放在自己的抽屉里，弹夹时刻都是满的。  
他拿过那个黑色的武器，看了一小会儿。虽然在他小时候，大约是7岁，父亲和Mallory就教过他如何用枪，他的射击成绩也可以和那些00级特工相媲美。但是Q并不曾真正的开枪杀过人，比起扣动扳机，他更愿意做那个在幕后操纵一切的人。武器由他制造，扳机则由那些需要扣动的人来触发。

“你应该庆幸自己没有妻子和一个还没长大的孩子。”  
Q坐在没有人会知道是在哪里的椅子上，淡然地看着没有画面的屏幕，声音传过来，他知道是谁，一直都知道。Mallory帮不了他，作为一个过于年轻的Q，他知道的太多了，现在到了为那些秘密付出代价的时候，他也没有什么好说的了。

他开始回忆自己十岁的时候，那个时候还年轻的Mallory走进自己的家门，告诉他们父亲的死讯。奇怪的是当时他并没有任何感觉，只有对飞机的恐惧保留到了现在。  
“如果我不同意这一个协议，会有什么后果？”  
“你知道的，你会一直活在颠沛流离的恐惧之中。”  
“那你们会一直追踪我的足迹，你们怎么知道能够找到我？”  
“你是一个人，而我们无处不在，M或许能够暂时保护你，但是不能永远。”  
他没有说什么，只是默默地关掉了通讯器。

如今，Mallory也不用告诉谁什么让人伤心的消息了。他不是那种会抛下Q Branch自己离开的人。  
多可惜，他想着，James Bond也许永远也拿不到那幅画了。  
他从睡梦中醒来，没有戴眼镜让他觉得视线模糊，那是一个太过真实的梦，Q看着那面空白的墙壁，却再也无法入睡。


	8. Chapter 8

Q抽出一天的时间回到了UCL，他换下了自己平时在MI6穿的衣服，从衣橱里又找出印着CREST的纪念套头衫和已经有些皱巴巴的牛仔裤。等他关上衣橱门的时候，看到了在衣橱角落里挂着的曾经属于某个自称是经济学教授的Tom Ford。于是他又打开衣橱，把那些已经挂了不知道多长时间的套装拿出来，放到自己的椅子上，这样的话也许会有人看到它们然后物归原主。  
学校没有什么太大的变化，Q走在埃及博物馆门外的街道上，看着那几棵歪歪斜斜的树和之前他经常会去的书店，他有一种进去把自己书单上没看完的书都买回来的冲动，但是想到自己要抱着好几公斤的砖头乘地铁回去就打消了这个念头。再说，现在买回去也没有时间看了。  
不知什么时候，Q发现自己已经不自觉地走到了计算机实验中心的楼下，5年之后他第一次走上了那个曾经熟悉的楼梯，在三楼停下，CREST的标志依然贴在门上。  
当年那些会和他一起打俄罗斯方块锦标赛的人现在早就毕业了，有些留在了学校，有些不知道去了哪里，应该不会有人记得他。  
他这样想着，但是他错了。  
“哦我的上帝！看是谁回来了！！”熟悉的美国西海岸口音传进他的耳朵，随后就被Liam用一个大大的拥抱拽进了CREST。“多少年没见过你了，我想想……5年了，你居然连个信儿也没有，太过分，今天晚上你必须请客喝酒。”  
“没想到你现在也是讲师了，没有学生投诉说讲师在课间偷着打俄罗斯方块？”  
“怎么会……现在的这些研究员们没有一个比你打的更好了。Alex，你这几年在哪发展了？”  
“沃达丰，我刚从加拿大那边回来，这几年一直在各个地方，德国，加拿大，甚至还在法国呆过几个月。”谎言再多说一次也不会成为真相，但是他已经习惯了对别人撒谎。他总不能对着自己之前的同事说“我现在为英国的秘密情报局工作，是Q Branch的主管，如果按照军衔来说的话是少校。”他不能，保密协议不允许，他也不想告诉Liam自己在做些什么。  
“总比我看着这帮小年轻要强，看着他们我就会觉得自己老的特别快，学生研究员一年一年都差不多是一个岁数，而我在一年一年的老下去。”  
“如果你现在照着你的脑袋来一枪的话，你就永远35岁了，Liam。”Q的脸上挂着笑容，但是绿色眼睛中毫无笑意。   
“35岁也够老了，你这个家伙，也不知道说我点好！”  
他并没有在开玩笑，他的绿色眼睛越过Liam的肩膀看着自己曾经坐过的位置，设备早就不知道升级了多少次。现在如果用CREST的主机来黑进MI6的资料库未尝不可，但是前提是MI6的资料库的防火墙还停留在5年前的水平上，现在他升级的版本即使是整个CREST的人一起来也不一定能攻破。

现在是早春，花园里的树叶还没有完全长出来。Q走到咖啡馆买了一杯咖啡坐到他曾经喜欢的花园长椅上，对面有一个看起来像是埃及研究院的研究生抱着电脑在敲打键盘，旁边的椅子上放了一摞埃及象形文字参考书目。  
没有什么交流学者会坐在这里完成自己的交流报告。  
空气中没有秋天里的那种好闻的苹果的味道，也许是街边的水果摊的新鲜苹果散发出来的，又或者是那一天和他擦肩而过的某个学生没有吃完的手中的苹果，又或者是当时的学术交流会上谁带了刚刚从超市买的苹果，他不知道为什么会对那一天的记忆停留在“苹果味道”这个印象上。也许就像离CREST不远的RADA里那些学生在舞台上所阐述的那样，这只是一个象征，一个被他抽象化了的符号而已。他喜欢坐在RADA的舞台下面看着学生们排练，有几个熟人还要他帮忙编写灯光自动控制的程序。  
还剩下什么没有做，Q觉得自己已经把自己想要在这里做的事情都完成了。他把空了的纸杯子扔进垃圾桶，又有一个念头划过他的脑海，如果那天他没有迟到3分钟而坐到后排那个座位上——交流学者的旁边，一切会不会彻底不一样。  
那样他就不会记得那个普普通通的秋天的下午，空气中的苹果气味也不会像一个符号一样烙印在他的记忆里。  
然后他也就不用走进Vauxhall Cross，不用重新走上自己父亲的老路，也永远不会知道那些父亲想要极力回避的秘密。

“之前那些消声器的设计都太蠢了，我希望你这个IC机械学院的高材生能够给我一个令人满意的设计。”虽然他是Q Branch的主管，但是他也并不是参与所有的项目。就像他能够破解巴黎证券交易所的系统，但不意味着他能够做出一个精密的机械设计图。  
年轻的新人听到主管的要求诚惶诚恐地点了点头，两个月之后他拿到了第一个成品，那个成品现在就握在他的手里。瓦尔特P99C，空枪530克，加上消音器之后也不会比加了消音器的PPK重，9毫米的口径对于他来说已经足够了。Q看着手里那把黑色的半自动手枪，他不了解半自动和全自动有什么区别，James Bond曾经说过他自己偏爱半自动的瓦尔特PPK。但是对于Q来说，这些都只是杀人的工具而已。  
握柄和他的手掌正好贴合，Q不知道那个机械学院的毕业生是不是做了一些基于人体工程学的修改。  
这是他能留给James Bond的最后一样东西了。  
“你需要按照要求到指定的地点，MI5不会危害到你的人身安全，也不会危害到任何一个和你有关的人的安全。你可以不用担心你的母亲。”  
他皱了皱眉，如果对方没有说的话，他真的没有想到自己的母亲。“你们为什么不杀了我，这更简单。”  
“你有更大的价值，MI5希望你能为国家安全作出更多的贡献而不是对它有任何的威胁。”  
他按照要求做到了，这是他自己的选择，也是他唯一的选择。

James Bond低头看着Q Branch给自己的追踪系统的电子屏幕。任务已经基本完成，还有大约一个星期他就能回到伦敦述职。  
他在自己的脑子里建立了一个小小的“需要做的”事项表，需要去Q的公寓里把那个在储藏间里被放了很久的画拿出来，再想想自己是不是可以申请一次休假，最后他需要解释。  
把一切尽可能解释清楚。  
其实也没什么好解释的，当时的情况Alex也许不理解，但是Q现在肯定能够理解。他们都是以任务为第一位的人，其他的一切都需要给任务让路。

Mallory坐在办公室里，Eve Moneypenny把报告放到他的桌子上，神色凝重。  
“我们需要给Q Branch任命一位新的主管了。”他把那份报告放到一边，一只手撑着自己的额头。“但在那之前我还有其它事情要忙，你先让底下的几个部门主管讨论一下候选人的问题。”  
他从抽屉里拿出了一张纸，握着钢笔的右手却写不出一个字。不知道该写些什么，那个孩子并不喜欢莎士比亚，也没有一句莎士比亚的话可以适合那个24岁的年轻人。Mallory不知道他会什么时候再一次见到那个年轻人，也许永远不会了，钢笔的笔尖在空白的，印有MI6标志的信笺上只留下了一个黑色的墨点。  
最终，他还是没能完成自己曾经的承诺。

这是James Bond第一次坐希思罗快线去MI6的总部，当他拿着自己仅有的一件行李出现在Vauxhall Cross的时候，直觉告诉他有什么重大的事情在他离开的时候发生了，但是所有的人又缄默不语。  
走在办公楼空空荡荡的回廊里，皮鞋踩在光亮的地板上发出的声音只有他一个人能够听到。“007前来报到。”他像惯常一样到M的办公室去报到，这是他们00特工回到总部之后要做的第一件事。Mallory放下手里的钢笔，把桌面上写了一半的信笺纸收起来。“记得去归还你的装备。”他只说了这一句话，直觉告诉Bond面前的这个人有什么事情没有说。  
他推开Q Branch实验室的大门，这个时间段Q应该在实验室里改程序或者是维护防火墙，而且总是会带着那个印着Q10的马克杯。没有戴着眼镜穿着Geek风十足的毛线衫的年轻主管坐在那个平常的座位上编程，桌子上甚至都没有那个杯子。James Bond在属于Q的座位上坐了一小会儿，“你们的主管呢？”他忍不住站起来去问在实验室里的一个程序员，也许那个研究员也曾经是CREST俄罗斯方块队伍中的一员。  
“我们的新主管任命还没有下来，现在是R在负责Q Branch的一切事务。”  
“你们之前的主管呢，Q呢？”  
“对不起，007，我们不知道。”  
他在走出Q Branch的时候遇见了R，那个梳着马尾辫的年轻女博士面无表情地向他打了招呼，他本来想问R，Q去了哪里，但是他还是没有开口。  
也许问Mallory是更直接的办法。

“这不是你需要关心的事情。”Mallory只用了这一句话打发了他，同时还批准了他的休假申请。自始至终那个MI6的最高长官都没有抬头来看他一眼，当他询问自己的军需官去了哪里的时候曾经的情报安全委员会主席只是看着自己桌面上的那张信笺纸，钢笔的笔尖停在那里。  
没有什么好说的。  
他们都只是这个一直在运转永不停歇的国家机器上的一个一个小小的零件，随时都有可能被更换。当他们消失的时候，没有人会记得他们，也不会有人再提起他们。007和Q都只是Vauxhall Cross给他们的代号而已，人会改变，但是这个代号和它所代表的含义不会改变。  
在这里，他们不是James和Alex，他们是007和Q。

只有非常少的情况下James Bond才会体会到作为一个普通人的生活。Mallory很慷慨地批准了他的休假申请，这意味着在墨西哥度过两个月提心吊胆的生活，外加两个新鲜的伤疤之后可以度过平静的一周。  
原先他觉得自己有很多要做的事，其中最重要的一件事就是向那个年轻的Q Branch的主管解释曾经发生的一切。但是现在他又觉得自己无事可做，Mallory的话和Q Branch的员工的眼神已经明确地告诉了他一切，这不是他，James Bond，MI6的007号特工需要关心的事情，他现在能做的只有享受这个假期，对于他们来说，每一个假期都可能是最后一个。

“知道为什么我不像你曾经见过的那些女士一样被你迷的神魂颠倒么？”Eve Moneypenny在某个晚上拜访了正在休假的特工，两个人到格林尼治离Eve住的地方比较近的一家Pub里面喝着当日推荐的自酿啤酒，Pub里面声音嘈杂，电视上正在直播阿森纳对西汉姆联队的比赛。  
“嗯？”他喝了一口玻璃杯里面的啤酒，眼睛盯着Pub里面的电视机，目前的比分是1：0，阿森纳在上半场进了一个球，不知道北伦敦的酋长球场里面是不是在进球的时候欢呼声一片。“我以为你的血液循环系统中有名为‘James Bond’抗体的东西。”  
“噢噢噢，你还是对你自己这么有自信，James Bond。”年轻的女士涂了蜜粉色唇膏的嘴唇露出一个弧度，“因为我知道干我们这一行的不知道什么时候说一句再见就是永别了，尤其是你们这些00级别的，更是要不得。”  
“我们哪次工作不是把自己的命放在刀尖上呢，这就是你的理由？”  
“我只是觉得我们的工作性质不适合涉及过多感情因素，调情可以，要是动真的我们哪一个都玩不起。”  
“所以说你的意思是我可以继续和你调情但是仅限于此，Eve Moneypenny？”  
“我可不想试验那句‘上了James Bond的床必死无疑’的定律。我还想着退休之后到南安普顿去种花。”  
Moneypenny拿起桌子上的玻璃杯，和James Bond手里的碰了一下，玻璃杯碰触发出清脆的声音。“为了我们的工作。”她说着，“为了你在南安普顿的花园”他又补充了一句。  
啤酒的泡沫滑过他的喉咙，这并不是他最喜欢的啤酒类型，但是还可以接受。  
他倚着吧台，蓝色的眼睛随意看着Pub里面形形色色的人，有几个学生模样的人站在他的旁边，“你编的那个程序有一个硬伤，我昨天晚上跑了一下……”“别胡扯了，我是基于V2.3版本的修改，你拿谁的机器跑的居然还会有问题。”也许是附近大学的计算机学科的学生，他想着，却觉得这个场景莫名的有些熟悉。  
“你貌似对程序很感兴趣，没看出来啊Bond先生。”Eve又递给他一杯啤酒，酒保把空的玻璃杯收走。“我只知道他们这些程序员崇拜的始祖是一位女士。”他的目光依旧没有离开那些年轻人，他们似乎对于某个程序的升级聊得热火朝天。只不过现在没有人会过来问他是不是凯恩斯主义或者是共产主义者。

除了和Eve Moneypenny的这次短暂的会面之外，James Bond决定整个假期都不要和Vauxhall Cross的MI6 总部有着任何的联系。他在某个下午开车去了最近的超市买回来一些生活必需品，理由很简单，他中午的时候打开了自家厨房里的冰箱，发现里面除了快要过期的番茄酱和蛋黄酱之外什么都没有。  
推着购物车走在超市的通道里来回走着，James Bond不知道自己该买些什么，于是他顺手从货架上拿了一些麦片和盒装的火鸡肉切片，又去冷藏柜里拿了两袋沙拉，希望里面不要有沙拉袋里附赠的青蛙和蜥蜴。最后他走到了放着水果的架子面前，现在的季节葡萄正好上市，但是他的注意力却被放在一旁的苹果吸引了过去。  
不是这种味道，James Bond拿起一个货架上的苹果，上面贴着的“英国出品”告诉每一个挑选水果的人它的身价究竟贵在哪里。他觉得自己一直在找一种类似于苹果的味道，但是好像总是找不到。  
最后他把那个苹果放回到货架里，拿了两袋买一赠一的绿色葡萄。  
他本来就不经常在这个厨房里做饭，所以最终还是选择坐在客厅里的沙发上，茶几上放的是一大碗沙拉（里面还有绿葡萄），还有一包薯片和一个从超市里买的罐头咸牛肉三明治，这就是他的晚饭。  
电视上正在放新闻，Bond觉得无聊，因为这些新闻在他看来用远都是事实真相的一小部分而已，真正的那些原因不会被媒体和公众知道。所以他换了频道，电视机跳到了正在播神秘博士的频道。  
这个博士已经不是之前的那个博士，每一次博士都会更换一个身份，对于观众来说就是更换了一个演员。模样会变，身份会变，但是有一样不会变，那就是Doctor Who。  
他看着电视机，手里还拿着沙拉的勺子，在沙发上窝成一个舒服的姿势。“哎，你能不能解释一下这里是怎么回事……”这话几乎是下意识地脱口而出，上一次他看神秘博士的时候身边窝着一个年轻的研究员，会时不时地给自己讲一些Geek才会研究的背景知识和科学原理。而他发现自己可悲地形成了这个习惯。  
如今他自己窝在沙发里，没有人回答他的问题。  
他知道自己再也见不到那个年轻的研究员，不，那个年轻的研究员早就不在了，他再也见不到的是Q，是那个自己的年轻军需官。  
在Vauxhall Cross，没有谁是不可替代的，他们都会变，人会变，身份会变，但是不变的是他们的代号，007，Q，这些永远不会改变。

早上起来之后，James Bond修剪了一下自己的草坪。这样的日子简直就像是从一个陌生人那里偷来的一样。随后他整理自己的衣橱，却在一堆领带里面发现了一条明显不是自己的深棕色领带，他从来不会戴这个牌子的领带，不适合他这个年纪，也太过浮夸了。Bond拿着那条丝织的棕色领带，努力地回忆是谁会把领带落在这里，答案显而易见，那天晚上搭他车来的年轻Q Branch主管戴着的是棕色的领带，离开的时候在镜子前面整理自己袖扣的Q白色衬衫配的是深蓝色的领带，那是他自己的领带。  
镜子里的年轻人脸上没有一丝表情，回过头来在他的嘴角落下一个没有任何感情的吻。  
看来必须要去一次那个在地铁站旁边的公寓了。James Bond承认自己一直有这样一个想法，但是他总是找不到一个合适的理由来说服自己。他的手里拿着那个属于Q的领带，想象这个丝织品是怎样绕过年轻人的衣领，收成一个完美的结。

一切被打扫的很干净，当James Bond打开公寓的门的时候，这个平常有一些凌乱的小公寓从来没有呈现出这样整洁的样子。地板被擦得一尘不染，桌面上曾经有的那些旧杂志和小玩意儿被打扫现场的特工全部都收走了，只剩下电视机旁边的玻璃柜子里的那些Alex收藏的杯子们没有被动过。  
一个杯子被放在最显眼的地方，Bond当然认得那个杯子，是他第一次来这个公寓的时候年轻的研究员给自己的杯子，红色底上写着“Mind the Gap”。  
他走进放着衣柜的卧室，却看见扶手椅上放着曾经属于自己的几件Tom Ford，衣服上沾了一些灰尘。他拿起那些很久很久没有穿过的衣服，弹落上面的灰，灰尘在从窗户透过来的阳光下没有规则地运动着。他知道这是Q放在这里的，等他来拿走，在套装下面压着的是Q曾经戴错的那条领带。

卧室没有什么变化，就好像那个年轻的Q Branch主管此刻还在Vauxhall Cross上班没有回来一样，只要James Bond坐在这里等，就能在晚上听到门锁的转动声，看到刚从地铁站出来的Q拖着疲惫的脚步把装着电脑的双肩包扔到沙发上。  
他坐在扶手椅上，背对着窗子，在扶手椅靠着的墙面上曾经放着一幅画，一幅十分难看的自己的肖像。此刻他看起来就像是一个黑色的剪影。  
“我不喜欢别人叫我Alexandra，叫我Alex，我喜欢这个说法，从最开始的A，到一个未知的X。”那个时候还是Alex的年轻CREST研究员枕着他的胳膊，一只手贴着他的皮肤似乎是在冬天里取暖，“不过你是经济学的教授，能不能理解我们对于X的执着？”  
“经济学也是研究数学的学科，你这个自大的年轻人。”他的手在年轻人的腰上掐了一下，惹得Alex瞪了他一眼。  
“经济数学一般不在我们的讨论范围之内，我在剑桥拿两个学位，其中一个就是数学。”  
“那你知道你名字中的X到底代表着一种怎样的结局么？”  
年轻人没有回答他，只是把自己蜷得更暖和了一些。James Bond看着他，渐渐地又睡着了。  
是的，当时他们都没有想到那个X会代表这样的一个结局，让那个时候的James Bond来预测的话他死活也不会相信那个有着绿色眼睛的19岁年轻人会进入MI6并且成为有史以来最年轻的Q，又以这样一种几乎是戏剧性的方式离开。  
他站在客厅的桌子旁边，地板上仿佛有一块深色的痕迹，他努力告诉自己这个痕迹不是他想的那个结果，但是深色的痕迹似乎在扩大，颜色逐渐变得鲜明。  
桌子的抽屉被拉开，里面空无一物，MI6早就把一切有价值的东西全部带走了。他知道Q曾经在里面放了一把瓦尔特P99C，他知道Q的射击成绩甚至可以和一些一线特工相媲美，但是他从未问过是谁教给那个年轻人如何用枪的。   
空荡荡的抽屉好像在讽刺一样。

Q曾经说过他把那幅难看的油画放在自己的储藏室里，James Bond发现自己虽然来过很多次这个小小的公寓，但是他却从来没有看过这个公寓的储藏室。  
储藏室的门在衣橱的旁边，他看了一下，自嘲地笑了。Q，甚至说是Alex给这个储藏室的门加了密码。MI6的特工James Bond盯着那个不起眼的密码输入器，他不知道那个过于聪明的年轻人会把什么设为他的密码。  
这个储藏室里藏了不知道多少秘密，才会让他使用这么有难度的密码锁。  
他将永远看不到那幅自己唯一的肖像了。

James Bond做了一个梦。

他站在的一间教室里，正在主持学术交流会。身后的PPT上面写的是金融数据分析建模的相关事宜。台下的学生们有一半是经济研究院的学生，还有一半则是计算机专业的。他确定自己能够清楚地区分哪些学生学的什么专业——那些抬头看着他和PPT的是学经济的，那些低头看着屏幕的是学计算机的。因为他刚刚把那个模型的程序发给了每一个学生。  
“对不起。”从门口走近来一个学生，在最后排找了一个座位坐下，然后从双肩背包里面掏出自己的电脑。  
“来晚的同学可以向其他同学要一份我们程序的拷贝，然后我们继续……”那个学生看起来要比其他的研究生年轻一些，更像是一个本科生，James Bond看着那个戴黑框眼镜、有着乱蓬蓬的卷发的学生侧过身去向旁边的同学借了一个移动硬盘，然后继续讲他的金融原理。  
“嗯……教授？”  
会议结束的时候那个年轻的学生叫住了他，James Bond觉得自己闻到了熟悉的那种苹果的味道，就是他一直想不起来在哪里闻到的苹果味。“你在台上讲金融原理的时候我已经优化好了你发下来的程序，你有没有兴趣看一下？”  
年轻人的绿色眼睛里是满满的自信，他打开自己的电脑，把那个程序给经济学的教授看。James Bond承认自己对于程序什么的并不在行，但是他可以看出来这个版本的确比之前的要好很多。  
“我不知道一个本科生可以在这么短的时间内完成这个。”  
“哦……我不是本科生，如果你是第一次来这个交流会的话，我可以原谅你。”年轻人顿了一顿，“我是CREST的研究员，Alex。”  
“因为我的无知，我是不是应该请你喝一杯？”他看着这个似乎还有着痘的年轻研究员，“你到没到饮酒年龄？”  
“19岁，你可以带我去任何的地方买醉而不用担心伦敦的条子。”Alex的脸上露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
“晚上七点，Princess Louise？”  
“不不不，那是老年人才会去的地方，我可以给你介绍一个年轻人喜欢的地方。”  
他们不是Vauxhall Cross的特工和军需官 ，他们只是普普通通的交流学者和CREST的年轻研究员。没有所谓007和Q的代号，只是James和Alex而已。

早上六点，他被电话的声音吵醒，之前异常清晰的梦境就像手中的水一样从记忆的缝隙中流失。他看了一眼电话号码，没有显示，他知道这是谁打来的电话。

“James Bond，马上到总部，”Mallory的声音从电话那头传来，让他一瞬间清醒。MI6不会在他还在休假的时候给他打电话下发任务，除非这个任务是最高级别。“直接到我办公室来，整个应急处理中心的人都准备好了。”  
他挂了电话，几乎是用最快的速度整理好了一切，清晨的伦敦的街道还算友好，他花了不长的时间就开车到了Vauxhall Cross。M的办公室里，Mallory坐在办公桌后面，表情严肃。  
“这次是什么任务？”  
“你自己看，一切都准备好了，一会儿有专人送你到机场。”  
James Bond打开那份任务文件，知道他又将踏上征程。


	9. 尾声

自由是一个相对概念。

现在已经没有人称呼他为Q，但是也没有人称呼他的名字。Alexandra Boothroyd已经不存在了，虽然他的母亲知道他还活着，并且签署了一份来自MI5的保密协议，但是她还是领到了第二份抚恤金。他有的时候会想，自己的母亲也许只知道自己还活着而已，这对于她来说，自己和已经死去的父亲并没有什么区别了。  
他有一些相对的自由，比如说他可以在结束了一天的工作之后到附近的公园里去跑步，或者是在屋子里看电视里转播的电视剧或比赛。这些家伙还算仁慈，给他的电视买了不少收费频道让他的生活不至于那么无聊。但是他也知道自己和过去的生活已经完完全全割裂开了，他不能联系任何人，除了MI5的人之外也没有人会联系他。他使用的互联网和电话时时刻刻都在被人监视，这让他怀疑自己在出门买面包和水的时候也会有人跟在自己身后，假装去超市里买一盒烟。

这对他来说也没有什么。  
他需要做的就是按照MI5的要求去执行一个又一个的任务，破解一些程序，追踪一些消失的人，诸如此类。生活突然变得单调起来，但是也没有那么不堪。时间在仿佛被压缩、折叠、扭曲了一样，昨天和今天没有什么不同，今天和明天也不会有什么两样。  
在无聊的时候他会去美术馆或者博物馆，在这些地方他总会有一种感觉，这些地方汇集了太多人的太多想法，反倒是把每个人的局限性无限地放大。他盯着一幅画，画上鲜艳的色彩让他感觉恐慌。他想起那次在国家美术馆的会面，但只是一瞬间而已。  
下一个瞬间，他觉得自己见到了那个熟悉的人。  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候整个展厅里却只有他一个人。

James Bond又一次来到了国家美术馆，又是在9月，秋天里乔木的叶子已经变黄落在了地上。空气中似乎又有淡淡的苹果的味道，James Bond不知道是不是旁边的水果摊的苹果散发出的这么好闻的甜甜的香味。  
上一次来这座在伦敦的美术馆还是很多年前的那次任务，具体的细节他已经不太记得了。   
在那次任务的时候他遇到了一个年轻人，那个年轻人后来成了MI6历史上最年轻的Q。但是现在他已经再也见不到那个有着深色卷发，会在衬衫外面穿厚重外套的年轻人。  
记忆已经开始被淡忘了，James Bond发现自己无论再怎样努力回忆，Q的模样也只是越发的模糊，他已经记不得年轻人脸上的笑容是什么样子，只有那双绿色的眼睛始终还是那样，在年轻人成为Q之后的那种复杂的神色，包含了几乎所有的情感。

“007。”他正在Vauxhall Cross的走廊里等着咖啡机把咖啡磨好，Moneypenny的声音从远处传来，还有她的高跟鞋踩在地上的声音。  
“这次是你的新任务。”她把一张带着MI6水印的信笺纸递给正在等咖啡的James Bond。“具体的上面没有写。”他看了一眼上面，Mallory只写了一个时间和地点。  
“你的新联络员要求你在国家美术馆和你见面。具体的任务他会和你解释。”Moneypenny露出了一个笑容，然后走到咖啡机前面接了一杯咖啡。  
“你知道他们总是把咖啡杯放到哪里么，Eve？”  
“反正M的杯子总是用坏了再换的。”她指了指手里的那个杯子，不再是那个写着M3的拼字游戏的杯子。

他站在国家美术馆一幅巨大的画作面前，低头看了一眼自己的手表，离约定的时间还有10分钟。这幅画的内容他不知道该怎么解释，古老的颜料背后想传达的意思早已在时间的洗刷中变得支离破碎。“或许我们也就是那些被刻在石头上的文字”他想着，但是又否决了这个想法，他们注定将不会留下任何的痕迹，来到与消失都了无声息。

他在那里默默地站着，等待着那个将与自己见面的人。


End file.
